The Despicable Trio
by CountessEricka
Summary: When the AVL's top psychopathic villains - Zig & Zag - kidnap Gru and Lucy's three endearing daughters, the spotlight shines on Gru, Lucy, and Dru to team up and rescue the girls. However, even the most skilled agents can be fooled by just a simple fall out; jeopardising the rescue and even their friendship. [A new chapter every Sunday!]
1. Chapter 1 - 31 Hours Before

**"HEY, LOSERS!"**

The entire hall, filled with murmurs and guffaws, instantly died down. A sea of heads faced their new AVL director, Valerie Da Vinci. By her expression, some agents shielded their ears from the loud speaker erupting her shrill voice. Something about her bullet-hole-sized pupils told them that Valerie wasn't down for playing games.

"It's not a coincidence that our progress is going nowhere because you have as much attention span as a freaking sloth!" Valerie yelled, secretly enjoying the terror seeping from within these agents. One Rookie even fainted into another's arms. Her cheeks glowed like two ripe tomatoes, making sure everyone noticed she wasn't in the mood for anyone's wit. Especially from Agents Gru and Wilde. The surface area of one pea revealed how she was almost done with those two and their childish pranks. Yet, the league needed them.

Clapping her hands, Valerie summoned the gigantic AVL monitor. Two main villains presented themselves across the entire screen: Zig, a dirty-blonde woman that wore a grape-coloured suit with a matching mask. Also Zag, a man who wore a zaffre-coloured hoodie with a matching mask. Both faces were completely unrecognisable, that even their databases couldn't attract DNA. They weren't interested in theft or becoming the richest humans known to mankind. When it came to Zig & Zag's heists, the AVL were dealing with mental manipulation. Twelve reported cases delivered day after day - twelve agents have been missing. Rumour has it, three agents have been sighted attempting to injure civilians.

"You see these two nut-cases? You recognise them?!" Her pearly-white teeth were like intimidating stage lights, searching for their next victim. Storming across the podium, Valerie reached her favourite couple she enjoyed pulverising, and asked with a sarcastic tone, "Do you recognise them, Agent Gru? How about _you_ , Agent Wilde? Seeing that you're the favourite."

Valerie's large toucan nose traced the tip of Lucy's nose, speeding up her heart-rate. Her eyes mirrored two gun barrels, preparing to shoot her if the wrong answer was given. Sometimes Lucy wouldn't put up with her bossiness and lack of kindness. However, seeing that her behaviour against Miss Da Vinci placed her under probation, Lucy kept herself under control.

Compressing her lips together, Lucy responded with a straight posture and a quick, "Y-Yes, Ma'am."

The heavy rock floated from her chest once Valerie walked away. Peering around for eavesdroppers, Lucy whispered to Gru, "Why does she always pick on me?!"

Both pairs of eyes glanced in Valerie's direction. Her arms flailed like a crazed sky dancer, explaining her obscure reason about why Zig & Zag haven't been captured. If this woman stopped wasting her time blaming the agents, rather than her own pessimistic work, maybe they would've had success.

Gru scoffed, "Don't let her get tu yu. Maybe she's just jealous."

" _Ha_! Jealous of what?" A shrill voice reminded Gru of Jillian. Except, this voice didn't belong to Jillian. Before looking up, Gru and Lucy knew exactly who the speaker was.

Emily Carnell, the wife to her smug-faced husband, Tom Carnell, was the woman who contradicted his argument. This couple happened to be Gru and Lucy's least favourite agents in the entire league, mainly because of their obnoxious pride in themselves and nobody else. No matter the subject, whether it'd be a mission discussion or training, Emily and Tom always had fire waiting to spit out of their tongues.

Gru, however, wasn't planning to allow their snarky comments get to them. "Sorry, I didn't give _yu_ an invitation tu our discussion."

Emily scoffed, "Oh I do apologise, Mister _'I'm so incredible because I used to be a villain_ '."

The two doubled over in laughter. Emily never worshipped Lucy as much as the majority of the league. Gru began to think that she might've been jealous too. Having a wife qualified in all types of martial arts, villain studies, and secret agent codes were like living the dream.

"Yeah, Wilde. You're the favourite _freak_ ," Emily guffawed, running a hand through her brunette quiff. Fortunately, everyone surrounding her sent disapproving glances. Not that they discouraged her. In fact, Emily had enough evidence to support her argument, "Wow, that must be an _honour_. Everyone thinks you're the best agent, and that makes me want to...what's the best way to put this? Oh yeah, _puke_."

A crowd of six agents hovering around the Carnells erupted with laughter. Others sent disgusted glances, or sympathetic expressions at Lucy. Somehow, she wanted to respond _Words never hurt me, Emily. Try Krav Maga next time._ Maybe she should save herself the pain, just in case Emily planned an attack.

"I don't see a lot of appreciation for you, Emily." Lucy suddenly responded, "What do you expect to receive when your sense of humour is dead?"

The agents who sympathised with Lucy gasped aloud, or broke into hysterics. Lucy Wilde - the finest agent in the Anti-Villain League - rarely revealed her sassy side. Beside her heart it lay, prowling and waiting for its right moment. Everyone admired Lucy for her bravery; nobody dared arguing with Emily and Tom Carnell. Their vicious-looking eyes in response to Lucy's comment supported that argument.

" _Dead_." Emily despised the taste of that word on her tongue. Especially hearing it being directed to her. Keeping her anger together, she scoffed, "You're a real funny bitch, aren't you?"

Lucy straightened her posture. _Don't let her win_. Despite being a lanky redhead, Emily Carnell managed intimidating her from being a couple of inches taller. Those eyes - a lioness marking her prey - pierced into her mind. She refused to respond. There wasn't any need for an argument.

Huffing, Emily tapped a finger on her lips. Her Lioness eyes observed Lucy; the clogs turned inside her brain. Then, she sneered, "You won't be laughing when you realise my sense of humour isn't the only thing that's _dead_ , is it?"

Only one word flashed in Lucy's mind. _Parents_. How did Emily Carnell know about her parents?

Questioning would've proved weakness. Instead, Lucy warned, "Don't."

"Paul and Elizabeth Wilde, right?" Emily's voice seemed louder than Valerie Da Vinci's microphone, so all the agents' attention attracted to her. "Your parents? Those embarrassing so-called agents who Ramsbottom admired? Yeah, they're dead too."

She heard her voice break whilst uttering, "Shut up."

"Ashamed of their fate, Wilde?" A childish voice rose from her throat, pretending to actually feel sorry for her. "Poor Lizzie and Paul...They sure had a real _blast_ , right?"

All of a sudden, Gru's berserk button had been smashed. Using himself as a protective shield against Lucy, even though he knew his wife could professionally protect herself, Gru raised his fists and growled, "Yu want tu insult my wife? Yu're going tu get through these hands if yu even try!"

Emily Carnell froze. Her eyes widened, like spotting a ghost lingering behind Gru. However, before Tom could lift the sleeves of his blazer, Emily released the most sinister laugh that even a villain would take a couple of steps back. Her husband joined in, yet finding Gru's threat less hilarious than his wife did.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Emily waved her arms in the air to capture everyone's attention. That bratty little girl voice returned, cheering, "Oh, look everybody! Our hero, Gru. _Hallelujah_!"

Nothing could escape from his mouth. Everything that Emily Carnell hissed at him withdrew his power. _Keep calm, no need to start unwanted drama._

However, Emily loved silence: her greatest power. Proving her opponent felt weak. Sneering at Gru when he placed his hands behind his back, she scoffed, "Saving the day again, but out of luck. What father lets a psycho villain kidnap his daughters? That's right, _you_."

Shoving harsh emphasis on her last word, Emily jabbed her manicured finger into Gru's chest. Something about how red his cheeks became made the agents around him stand back. When Gru became furious, nobody liked witnessing it. He took a couple of steps closer towards her, but Lucy grabbed his arm and whispered, "Gru, she's not worth it."

But, he hardly had any time to reply, as Valerie shoved Emily and Gru away from each other, screeching, " **THAT'S ENOUGH!** What do you think this is, a Grade Seven school fight? Get back into your place, Agent Carnell!" Valerie spat towards Emily, who rolled her eyes and leaped back beside her husband.

"If I find any of you underachieving or threatening any other agent, you'll be kicked out this league before you can say sorry!"

Several agents gasped. Gru and Lucy wouldn't listen, not even after their trauma from being fired last time. A new threat overcame them. The Carnells' haunting faces wouldn't shift from their thoughts.

* * *

After the meeting, Emily and Tom only sent snarky glances before leaving. Gru couldn't think whose faces appeared stupider than theirs. One day, he'd love to punch that snarky grin from their faces. See who laughed then. However, his thoughts trailed to his wife, who stumbled beside him with her hands resting in her coat pockets. Usually, Lucy would hold Gru's hand and start a conversation about the villain they were planning to capture. Today was different.

He knew exactly why.

Their drive wasn't full of bubbly conversation. Whilst his eyes focused on the road, Gru occasionally glanced at Lucy, who stared like a guilty child caught stealing candy. Should he ask about her thoughts? Whenever he fell silent, she would always support him and offer optimistic advice.

"Honey, are yu okay?" Gru blurted. Not the best sentence starter, but better than silence.

Keeping her eyes fixed on the window, Lucy gulped, "I'm fine."

Gru sighed. That response wasn't the answer he wanted. Neither was the heart-breaking crack in Lucy's voice. Only three times Lucy gave in to a breakdown in front of him in their relationship; nothing hurt him more than seeing his daughters or the love of his life cry over worthless people.

"I've known yu for four years," Gru spoke with a voice softer than silk. Compared to others, where his rougher side would appear, he reserved this voice just for her and the girls. "I know when yu're not okay, and I don't like seeing yur smile disappear."

Those words engraved into Lucy's mind. _They had a real **blast** , right? Yeah Wilde, you're he favourite **freak**_. Maybe others couldn't give a damn about her existence, but her husband, without a trait of doubt, always would.

She sniffled, "I just...you're right. I shouldn't let her get to me. Maybe she's right, when she told me I'm a freak. So is Miss Da Vinci. We're not catching those guys...what if we're fired again?"

This time, Gru pondered over her words. Yes, Valerie fired them once, but once again they helped stabilise the AVL with their intelligent plans. Bratt was defeated. Everybody admired them - except two people. Yet, Lucy wouldn't let her mind overthink this cowardly couple. What changed?

"Hey...yu are perfect tu me," Gru smiled, noticing the corner of her mouth upturn. He knew little comments like that melted her heart. "Don't listen tu dat fish on legs."

Nothing about his insult towards Emily Carnell made sense whatsoever, but gaining a cheeky laugh from Lucy happened to be a success in his books. He copied her laughter - a sound that pleasured his ears every single day. He continued, "Don't yu worry. We're going tu capture dem. If we can catch Bratt, we can catch dose circus freaks. Even yur parents know you can du it."

Comforting wasn't, in fact, Gru's best quality. Pessimistic words or threats consisted the majority of his life. Villains weren't built for comforting. But, his life took a sudden change in direction once his house filled with enthusiastic girls. Now, comforting became a favourite hobby. He knew he'd be there for his family, no matter what maniac attempted to break them apart.

Grasping Lucy's hand, resting both palms atop her lap, Gru smiled, "Grucy will never be defeated, right?"

Holding hands might've been a subtle way of affection, but Gru's heart always skipped a beat whenever they touched. He knew Lucy was his. That simple touch told him that she would stay by his side forever. Closing his eyes for a moment, Gru thanked his wonderful life for finding Lucy. This funny, beautiful, and adorable lady. His mind focused on her, and nothing else. Until he opened his eyes-

" _Aaaaah_!" Gru screamed, swerving the steering wheel to the right.

His thoughts overcame his driving awareness, as the wheel tilted left towards an innocent motorcyclist, who'd been knocked off his vehicle. Wincing, Gru stared into the rear-mirror where the motorcyclist sent him a rather obscene gesture.

Lucy noticed, but instead patted Gru's palm and placed his hand on the steering wheel again. She giggled, "Maybe keep both your hands on the wheel, sweetie."

Trying to control his rapid breaths, Gru nodded and glued his eyes to the road. Phew. A car crash was the last situation he wanted to put them into. At least Lucy boosted his confidence, as her quirky nature bounced back to life. With her head resting on his shoulder, the day seemed to become brighter as he pulled up alongside their daughters' school.

Gru and Lucy stepped out the vehicle, observing hundreds of kids dashing towards their parents. Picking up the girls from school happened to become their favourite time of day. Their gleeful faces unable to bear a single second without their parents, eager to tell their school adventures until they ran out of breath.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Agnes exclaimed, diving into her mother's arms. Her endearing grin invaded everyone's face, as she cheered, "I've had the best day _ever_!"

Lucy understood what emotions overcame her when the realisation hit her that one night - _she's a mom_. Hearing that beautiful word never ceased to fill her heart with butterflies. Gru shared this experience too. Since the marriage, the girls referred to them as their parents. He couldn't have a more valid reason not to tear-up at _dad_.

So, as they were the best parents in the world, Gru and Lucy listened as Agnes rambled, "We did a school-play and I was the unicorn!" Agnes held up her glittery unicorn outfit in the air.

"I won the ultimate dodgeball match!" Edith held up her shining gold trophy.

"Avery invited us all for a sleepover!" Margo grinned, pointing to a blonde-haired girl across the playground.

"Woah, woah, _woah_." Gru wavered his arms. Their conversation dived into a halt, before he continued, "Hold yur horses, Margo. _Avery_?" Before Margo could open her mouth in response, Gru cocked his brow, "Girl or a boy? Yu haven't answered dat question yet."

Recalling this exact conversation two years ago, Margo rolled her eyes as she nodded, "She's a girl, Dad."

Before Gru could argue his perfectly reasonable point that sleepovers weren't always what they seemed - even though there wasn't any proof that backed him up - Lucy jumped in and nodded, "Of course you can! A girly sleepover, why not?"

Once Gru heard their gleeful cheer echo across the playground, causing many children to stare in their direction, there wasn't any turning back.

The journey home filled with laughter and stories about Gru and Lucy's recent missions. Of course, Emily and Tom Carnell were slashed from the conversation. No need to worry the girls. Those two were dismal compared to their beautiful family.

At least their girls could anticipate their exciting sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Problematic Party

Heaving three rucksacks down the stairs, Gru met his three daughters bouncing towards the front door, eager for the sleepover to begin. Gru peered around the hallway, noticing the absence of Lucy and Dru. Where the heck where they?! This party began at _7:30_ , and the time already turned _7:00._

There wasn't enough time to check through their bags, so Gru attempted to trust the girls by rushing through his list, "Pyjamas? Toothbrushes? Phone fully charged? _No boys_ , Margo?" Gru's eyebrows furrowed until his eyes mirrored two bullet holes.

Used to his overprotective behaviour and hatred towards boys, Margo rolled her eyes and stated, "Dad, Edith and Agnes are coming with me, they won't invite boys. I'm not sure why Avery invited them, though. She's only met them once."

Agnes tugged on Gru's pants, tilting her head at his fancy suit. "What's the fancy dress for?"

Yes, Gru dressed himself fancier than normal days. Abandoning his coat and scarf for the night, he sported a smart-looking black blazer with a matching tie. His gloomy appearance made himself unrecognisable to anyone who knew him for his sullen ways.

Gru shrugged, "Just a surprise party for somebody working at the AVL. They invited everyone in the league-"

"Including me!" A shrill voice echoed through the hall. Gru's blond twin brother, Dru, leaped beside the girls.

Identically like his brother, Dru threw on a fancy-looking suit. Excluding the tie, which he replaced with a frilly white shirt. Whilst posing like a fashion model, erupting giggles and cheers from the girls, Gru snickered at his shoes which clicked every time he took another step. Any woman who caught his glimmering eyes tonight would swoon.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gru groaned, "And, yes. Unfortunately, Dru."

Dru rested his arm on Gru's head, a gesture that never ceased to irritate him. "Sorry for the wait, brother. I _had_ to make my hair extra special," Gru sneered at this comment, because nothing special had been done to it. His hands clapped like a jolly seal, "Oh, I just can't wait!"

Just as the doorbell rang, with all three girls grasping their bags and rushing out the door to meet Avery. Edith rushed over to Dru, hugging him goodbye, whilst Margo glanced up the stairs upon hearing a familiar voice call, "Hang on girls, I'm almost- _aah_!"

Before their sentence finished, a harsh **_bang_** echoed through the hallway. Stumbling down the staircase was Lucy, fumbling for a tight grip on the railing. Her eyes bulged, like she'd been through a time machine and experience the horrors within.

"Remind me to never run down the stairs in these heels, or preferably in _any_ heels." Lucy chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck once she noticed Gru staring at her. _What a sensuous way presenting yourself to your husband, Lucy_.

A beautiful pitch-black dress hugged her figure, with a hollowing skirt swaying in the chilly wind. Matching heels brandished her legs, whilst a black ribbon rested against her bun. Words couldn't describe how gorgeous Lucy appeared. Blinded by the importance of wishing their daughters a fun sleepover, and her injured feet, Lucy was oblivious towards Gru and Dru's reactions.

Eyes widened like saucers, Dru grinned and muttered, " _Woah_." He understood Lucy was married to his brother, but sometimes he couldn't help noticing how attractive she actually was. How come his brother found somebody like her, and he was still single?

As for Gru, despite his gaping mouth, no words escaped. Somehow he forgotten about the time, or the fact he hadn't put any shoes on yet. Lucy was just...breathtaking! Sure, they were married for three years, but he still couldn't manage mustering the courage to make out with her, there and then.

Once Lucy noticed the twins staring at her like a precious jewel, she chuckled and shook her head. Of course that didn't stop her flushing cheeks. Even after a year of marriage, Lucy's heart melted like putty whenever Gru commented on her beauty.

Lifting her husband's chin, so his mouth closed, Lucy gave him a chaste kiss and giggled, "You don't wanna catch flies, honey."

Gru noticed how idiotic he must've appeared. Straightening his posture, he babbled, "I-I, uh, yes...heheh...gorgeous...I-I mean, you're gorgeous..."

Lucy grinned before her husband continued with his adorable stuttering. At least wishing their daughters a fun night would distract him for five minutes, before the staring-fest resumed.

"Bye, Dad!" Agnes wrapped her tiny arms around Gru's shoulders, before hopping down the steps and following her sisters.

Gru smirked, "Have a good time, sweetheart. And for de last time, Lucky, yu can't go with Agnes," he scolded the baby goat beside him, who stopped panting excitedly and returned to the couch with a disheartened huff.

Something inside Gru almost forced him to keep Agnes from this sleepover. They were the first signs of growing-up. That would _never_ happen. Growing up was banned in his house. If he could keep his three girls exactly how they were - small, innocent and together with him and Lucy forever - he wouldn't hesitate to do so. However, the mere thought of his mother denying his invitation to sleepovers haunted him. How could he continue that trait? Agnes should experience an exciting sleepover for once, and overwhelm him with all the features when she came home the next day. That would be an anticipating moment.

Except...that wouldn't happen the next day.

* * *

Parties usually weren't Gru's perfect visual of a great time, excluding his wedding and birthday parties for his family. During his villainous years, he endured the painful experience of meeting new people. Nobody he met happened to become a friend. Every time a conversation sparked, whatever the subject, Gru's mind would become fuzzy and only awkward laughter and silence erupted from him.

Until now. Watching crowds of people enjoying each other's company became a favourite visual.

Several tables packed with agents laughed together like a rising chorus, pointing and coping at a poor elderly couple stumbling across the dance floor from drinking too much gin. Gru smiled with them. Something about their enthusiasm reminded him of his wedding day. A loving family all together, laughing at even the most childish things. No day compared to that one special day. When Lucy became his wife...

Speaking of his wife, Gru's eye caught upon Lucy and Dru, kneeling behind the candy bar. Wow, they kept their word.

Before they departed, Dru bet on the number of candies he could steal from the party, given that there would be a large candy trolley appearing. So, like they discussed, the two attempted stuffing as many candy bags as they could in Lucy's purse. The inviters lied when they said no children were invited.

Gru chuckled to himself, wanting to shake his head if it wouldn't make him look like a freak. Instead, sipped the fizzy drink in his palm. Having dorky adult friends wasn't as embarrassing as people described. Who would he be if his wife and brother weren't as quirky? Definitely not the man he proudly stood as today.

"Hello, Mr Gru!" A chirpy voice entered his ear, dragging Gru from his thoughts.

Gru turned his head both directions, before realising the voice echoed behind him. He faced a blonde, short-haired woman, an identical colour of Dru's hair but styled into a quiff. Unlike other guests, who wore fancy black and white clothing, this woman decided to wear a white blouse with dark blue jeans.

Not wanting to sound rude, Gru stated, "Uh, du I know yu?"

"You might've seen me around for a little while," she offered her hand, which seemed quite pale but brightened with lilac-painted nails, "I'm Cassie Danvers, Lucy's friend. She recruited me, remember?"

"Ah, right," Gru forced a smile. Meeting new people wasn't his favourite trait, yet Cassie seemed quite fond of Lucy. He tilted his head, "So, Lucy helped you become an agent?"

"Yeah! She's an _amazing_ teacher, along with Silas." Mentioning their former director was a punch in the gut for both of them. Compared to Valerie Da Vinci, Silas wasn't patronising. He presented every mission with courage and determination, always giving his hopeful eye that every single agent would do brilliantly. Nobody treated unequally.

"Ever since that woman started bossing us around, she's seen me as an easy target to insult." Cassie's tone of voice transformed as she mentioned Valerie Da Vinci. Maybe she looked up at Silas like a father-figure, just like Lucy used to when she was younger.

"I've been meaning to ask...is that your brother?" Cassie gestured towards Dru, who bounced on the spot beside Lucy, who offered a handful of Skittles to Gru. Unlike his wife and brother, he wasn't a sweet-tooth, so refused before Dru could stuff a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Look, we've even got lollipops!" Dru clapped his hands as Lucy presented a handful of lollipops, "We've saved some for the girls, too!"

"That'll teach Da Vinci for stealing my Rolos!" Lucy snickered, knowing full well that Valerie placed a coin jar beside the cart for every sweet you took. For once, she felt proud of her rebellious side.

However, they would've remained hidden behind the candy bar for longer, if she wasn't weary about the woman Gru was smiling with. In an instant, Lucy recognised the blonde-haired woman beside Gru. Her beam brightened, "Cassie! You should've told me you were coming!"

Accepting a bone-crushing hug, Cassie shrugged, "Just thought it'd be a nice surprise, eh?"

Gru noticed his brother looking quite awkward. Instead of his usual peppy smile, an open-mouthed grin stole its place. An expression that was similar to Gru whenever she wore fancy dresses for a date. Realising that Dru was quite fond of Cassie, Gru nudged Lucy gently so she was also aware of his brother's change of expression.

Lucy followed her gaze and giggled. Gru merely shook his head. What a fool. He joked, "If yu're wondering if Fabio was invited, dis is actually my brother, who - I'm terribly sorry - won't stop staring at yu."

At that moment, Dru and Cassie locked eyes. There wasn't a single hint telling them how special their meeting would become when recalled in the future.

Before noticing his throat dried up, Dru stumbled with a croaky tone, "Hi...hello..."

Chuckling at his tomato-shaded cheeks, Cassie joked, "Hey there, Fabio!"

Upon hearing this comment, Gru made a retching noise that almost put Lucy in stitches.

"Haha...!" Dru plumped the strands of his thick hair, double-checking that his hair wasn't unkempt to make him look like a hobo. All that confidence seemed stolen today. Why couldn't he just pull himself together? Sure, Cassie was pretty. Come on. Say something cool.

Without thinking, Dru blurted, "Thank...thank you...and you're really beautiful...uh, heheh..."

Dru glanced at his brother and sister-in-law for assistance, yet their expressions told him he needed to keep his mouth shut. Whilst Lucy encouraged his confidence with a smile - actually wincing once Dru's back was turned - Gru buried his head into his palms and repeated, "Imbecile...absolute imbecile..."

Before she laughed out loud, Lucy overheard familiar voices bickering in the background. Gru must've overheard too, as they turned their heads in unison, searching for the expected owner of the voice.

Standing in a circle, atop a civilised conversation, were four agents. One elderly man and his wife, who Gru recognised were members of the Anti-Villain League for forty years. Beside them was their son, a little younger than Lucy and wearing a similar expression as his parents. They all scowled at the man everyone loathed the most - Tom Carnell. His arms were crossed; his fox-shaped nose stuck into the air, like an ugly branch rising from the earth.

"Innocent lives are being taken from us, Carnell. Our colleagues. Our _friends_. Haven't you got any common sense to realise that?"

Tom Carnell wouldn't face him. Almost like his was allergic to making eye contact, he continued only moving the muscles of his jaw, "I have common sense to realise that Miss Da Vinci is doing a fine job by herself. So, if you'll excuse me, rookies, I'm going to be getting back to my wife."

Gasping, the elderly man stormed towards Carnell, rolling up his blaze sleeves and yelling, " _What did you just call us?_!"

Before the situation became an unnecessary boxing match, Lucy shoved Carnell and the other furious agents away from each other. She said, "Guys, stop! What's going on?"

Carnell snickered, "These snails think that Miss Da Vinci doesn't deserve to be director."

"And we're one hundred percent correct," The wife interrupted her husband, before he lost his voice because of his frustrated yelling. "We're beginning to lose track of our most wanted villains because of her!"

Carnell bent low, so he could reach the elderly lady's height, scoffing, "How about you start being a useful agent, instead of complaining like a toddler? I think you've forgotten how old you really are."

Lucy observed as the elderly woman released a horrified gasp, like she'd witnessed her worst nightmare. The man standing before her wasn't far from that nightmare. Leaving this dilemma a little longer would've easily resolved in a fight, so remembering her advanced methods of AVL training, Lucy shoved Carnell further away despite his snarl in protest.

Keeping her voice to a minimum, Lucy said, "Do you guys think she wants to see you guys arguing about this? No offence, but you all sound silly. Why don't we all get along and work together? Arguing won't help us."

Sure, her argument might've been cheesy. _Get along and work together_. That phrase punched painful nostalgia directly in her face, during her days at the orphanage. Nobody got along. You couldn't work together, not when bullies would constantly pile humiliation in your arms. However, seeing that maturity assisted situations like these, maybe Tom Carnell and the elderly agents would turn to the brighter side of-

"Hey, you know who would be a better director? Lucy!" The young man grinned, clasping Lucy's hand and raising it in the air.

"Say what, now?" Lucy double-took the agent, refusing to believe that those exact words came from their mouth.

All three family members cheered in unison, "Lucy for director!"

Attempting to wrench herself from their grips, Lucy protested, "Wait, no! That's not what I-"

"It's not a bad idea," Gru's voice made Lucy jerk her head away from the couple and their son. She almost forgot her husband witnessed everything, seeing that she scanned their surroundings for Valerie Da Vinci. If their repetitive chorus caught her attention, she would've been sliced into infinite pieces. He smiled, "Yu'd be a great director, sweetie."

Lucy stumbled over her words. No existent phrases escaped from her mouth. Her mind flew into a thousand areas at once. _Lucy for director_ replayed like a broken record player inside her ears, that she was almost oblivious that her phone blasted a cheery tune. Somebody was calling her.

Wrenching herself from the trio, Lucy dived through the depths of candy to retrieve her phone. The endearing display made Lucy confused for a moment. Margo called her. She never called unless there was an emergency or a forgotten necessity.

Interpreting that her daughter might've forgotten her phone charger, Lucy answered the call with a cheery, "Hey, Margo. What's up?"

"Mom...?" Margo's voice cracked. "Where are you?! We need you!"

In an instant, Lucy's beam faltered. No calm welcome. Not even a single sign that gave the impression that Margo was enjoying the sleepover. Like she stood before her, Lucy could picture her daughter's face - flooded with panic, which matched the tone of voice that screamed down the phone.

"Sweetie?" Lucy's eyes stared into Gru's. He must've heard some description of Margo's voice, as his eyebrows also furrowed. "What do you mean? Are you guys not having-"

"They're gonna take us! Please help-"

Lucy stared at those two unfathomable words. _Call Failed_.

Something as sharp as a knife plummeted into her stomach. Her thumb pressed once. _Call Failed_. Twice. _Call Failed_. Three times. Four times. Ten times.

A blast of heat radiated across her face. Lucy gripped her husband for leverage, as her response to his question wouldn't keep her stable.

Somebody kidnapped their daughters.


	3. Chapter 3 - Manipulation

Gru quivered. Winter's cold pierced his skin, but nothing stopped his hands and face becoming clammy. All thoughts about the girls, doused in sunshine and positivity, was drained and replaced with a storm. This night wasn't supposed to end like this. Not the night his girls chatted about constantly, which melted his heart knowing that Edith and Agnes never received an invitation to a sleepover before. But, some despicable being decided against their joy.

Everything built up. Frustration. Guilt. Terror. His daughters being taken _again_. How could this happen?!

Releasing an agitated yell, Gru slammed his fist into the damp fence beside him. Shards of wood shattered across his shoes, but he didn't care. He groaned, "Dis is all my fault! I knew dis Avery person was nothing but trouble!"

If her phone carried any signal, Lucy would've comforted her husband with her optimistic words. Nothing worked. Repeatedly tapping the call button on her phone, Lucy came to the realization that Margo wouldn't be able to answer. The only words threatening her were _Call Failed._

"Oh no..." Lucy ran her hand through her bangs, feeling a sting in the corner of her eyes, "I can't get a signal, there's no way I can call Margo back."

Above the trio, a fork of lightning flashed in the sky. Pellets of rain drove down upon them. This was the moment Gru realized their hopes have died. A million and one suggestions presented themselves inside his head, but nothing settled. Going straight back to the lab would waste time. Who knows what would've happened to their girls during that period?

Before his brother could erupt like a vicious volcano, Dru gasped. Only one light bulb lit up inside his head. _For once, I finally have an incredible plan!_ he thought to himself.

Grasping Gru and Lucy's arms, Dru dragged them back to the car and cheered, "I know a place nearby that will _definitely_ have a signal!"

Neither Gru or Lucy appeared capable of driving, so Dru offered to take the wheel. The key place that popped into his mind only lived two minutes downtown, which was an eternity for the two parents in the backseat. No words uttered during that short amount of time. Nothing happened, except for Lucy gripping her husband's hand tight and never letting go, like somebody could kidnap him from her at any moment.

Yet, all the emotion built up inside both of their heads. On several occasions, they'd share knowing looks - whoever took their daughters wouldn't escape alive.

Once Dru announced their arrival, Gru and Lucy were the first to leap from the vehicle. Their chosen place was a small and vintage tearoom - Henderson's Hut - which gave them a major advantage as they wouldn't arouse suspicion from a large group of people. Fortunately, they were the last customers before the shop closed in ten minutes time, so only the owner of the shop noticed them barging inside towards the telephone.

The owner, a frail old lady with the beam of a schoolchild, offered a cheery wave. In one hand, she held a coffee pot and offered, "Hello, Dru! The usual, dear?"

Dru greeted her with an exhausted grin, "Sorry, not today, Miss Henderson. We're having a little problem..." he gestured towards his brother and sister-in-law, sharing supportive smiles in hopes that the telephone would work.

However, after several failures, Gru slammed the phone back into its receiver. He whined, "Nothing, there's nothing!"

Lucy covered her mouth, compressing a sob, "Our girls...they must be so worried!"

Whilst the owner of the coffee shop was occupied in the staff room, Gru rushed behind the counter. He twisted the taps and splashed ice-cold water over his face. A fierce drumbeat repeated inside his head. There must've been an alternate plan. Something! Anything that could track them!

Wait... _track_.

"I've got it!" Gru seized Lucy's arms, beaming at her, "Margo has dis tracker inside her phone, I installed it before I actually gave it tu her."

"Nefario could bring up their location!" Lucy grasped his palms in return, jumping up and down and grinning, "You're a genius, honeybear."

Lucy couldn't spot Gru's endearing reaction to his pet name straight away since all the lights inside the shop flickered off. The TV in the corner switched to gray fuzz. All they could hear was the reoccurring droplets of rain, distant rumbles and Miss Henderson singing along to the radio in the staff room.

Whilst Gru and Lucy turned their backs on the front door, Dru spotted two figures storming closer towards the door. His entire form quivered, and not from the ghastly wind. They stopped just outside. Another fork of lightning cast a spotlight, revealing their expressionless faces for two seconds. Dru's mouth opened, but only a squeak emerged.

Gru cocked his brow, flicking the switch repeatedly, "Why did de lights go-"

He whimpered, "G-Guys..." as he pointed towards the two men throwing the front door open.

The bell hovering above the door dinged three times, which pumped the ecstasy in Lucy's veins. Rolling her shoulders back, she knew exactly what they'd be up against. Like pumping herself up for a boxing match, she imagined the traffic outside as supporters. _We can take them. Nobody intimidates Grucy._

Raising her fists, Lucy called, "Dru, get behind the counter, you'll be safe there!"

Dru gave a groan. Once again they were shoving him away. It wasn't as if he was made of glass! Why couldn't he be involved in the action? Sure, his fighting moves weren't exceeding novice, but his heart wanted to feel useful. He argued, "But I-"

"Just du it!" Gru ordered, preparing his martial arts stance like Lucy helped him practice.

At once, Gru aimed for the brown-haired opponent. Striking his fist into the man's upturned nose, he stumbled backward. They collapsed atop one of the coffee tables. Various mugs smashed beside him.

Lucy attacked the other opponent immediately. Before the man charged towards her, she lifted her leg and booted the man with her foot. An ear-piercing cry erupted from his lungs. Score! Right in the private area!

Neither of their tactics was entirely effective. Yet, Gru and Lucy managed a plan of attack before the two men jumped at them without warning. Whilst Lucy managed to dodge several punches, sending back a few stylish ones of her own, Gru received a painful blow to the jaw.

Dru's lightbulb-sized eyes flickered around the shop, wincing every time Gru or Lucy were injured. How could he just sit there and watch these attackers hurt his family?! There must've been something he could do. Dru peered across the counter, desperate for an object he could use as a weapon.

Tip jar? No, he wouldn't risk losing Mrs Henderson's well-earned tips. Plate? No, just in case he smacked the wrong person. An empty cake tin? _Perfect_!

Rising from the counter, Dru closed an eye and aimed for the guy who strangled Gru. He let out a small gasp. Without thinking, he lobbed the tin straight at the man's forehead, knocking him away from his brother. Gru collapsed, desperate for air once the tight grip detached from his neck.

" _Haha_!" Dru guffawed at his victory. His arms waved frantically, "Brother, did you see what I just-"

There wasn't a chance to finish his sentence, as the man threw the cake tin back in his direction, smacking Dru on the nose.

Lucy reacted, lifting a large vase from one of the tables and smashing the porcelain across his head. He tumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, not moving another muscle.

His companion snuck behind Lucy. Before Gru or Dru warned her, his fist struck directly at her temple. Fortunately, a nearby coffee table stabilised her. Before Dru could scream and attempt attacking, Lucy threw back the punch square in his nose. Nobody messed with Lucy Wilde.

"Woah, Lucy...that was _awesome_!" Dru gawped at the unconscious man, snapping his attention between him and his sister-in-law.

Gru, on the other hand, rushed to her side. He ripped off the tie strangling his neck as he knelt beside her. Still suffering the blow at her temple, Lucy struggled regaining her focus. Two warm hands grasping her waist and left hand was the only source she could figure out. She inhaled...one, two, three...exhaled.

Checking her figure for scratches or injuries, Gru asked with a soft voice, "Are yu okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she lied, even though she enjoyed his strong arms embracing her. Massaging her bruised temple, Lucy gave an encouraging smile, agreeing with Dru, "That was pretty awesome."

A chesty laugh mirrored her brother-in-law's guffaw. But, their eyes fixed on Gru, who appeared close to snapping.

"Awesome?!" Gru ranted, staring at Lucy and Dru like they both murdered a man, "Sweetie, yu almost got _killed_!"

"Which makes it even more awesome, because I survived." Lucy winked, chuckling when her husband rolled his eyes in response.

Mrs Henderson finally emerged from the staff room, seemingly oblivious to the fight that could've awakened the entire city. "Blasted power cuts, always messing up my-" she paused. Trudging into the main room, her eyes lay upon scattered chairs and tables. Two bloodied men sprawled across the floor, and Dru's companions were similarly bruised. Her mouth opened but no words emerged.

Before her frail body trembled to the point of shattering, Dru took her hand and led her back to the staff room. Only the mutters of whether she wanted tea or coffee were overheard.

Gru and Lucy stepped over the attackers. Clogs in their brains whirred as they shared knowing glances. Every single agent's face in the AVL were recalled in the back of their minds, and the two so-called attackers weren't exactly a threat.

"They're two are missing agents, right?" Lucy withdrew an AVL badge from their blazers. Part of her quivered with excitement. Maybe Valerie Da Vinci will offer more hope after discovering her agents' whereabouts. Their spy colleagues were part of the AVL family. "Do you think they've been Turned?"

"Let's leave dem here for de AVL tu find." Gru dismissed. There wasn't time dragging two unknown agents back to the submarine. Girls first.

And speaking of their girls...

Lucy's purse, which has been abandoned in the corner of the shop, vibrated. There couldn't be any other substance than her phone causing that action. With trembling hands, she retrieved her phone, not caring in the slightest that bags of candy fell out. A ball wedged inside her throat as Lucy glanced at the caller ID.

Margo.

Peering at Gru, he nodded in agreement that she should answer the call. However, once Lucy lay her finger upon the green button, two faces almost made her jerk the phone from her hands.

"Well, well, well..." Zig - their most wanted villain - snickered, performing a cringe-worthy tap dance that spiked the hairs on Dru's nape.

Zig & Zag gotten hold of Margo's phone. At that moment, they topped the list of enemies Gru and Lucy wanted to shamelessly murder.

Zig cackled like an old witch, "Agents Grucy seem to be losing once again, as we now have their precious girls!"

Their faces blurred, until one scene came into focus. Gru and Lucy couldn't even retrieve a gasp from the unfamiliar picture that was shoved in their face.

During this time of night, they would've been ready for a bedtime story. A tacky, cheesy love story. Margo sat back, enjoying the repetitive tales that never grew old; Edith and Agnes would giggle at their parents' outstanding acting skills - whether they played Beauty and the Beast or any other lovey-dovey Disney couple. It seemed every story reflected Gru's desire for Lucy too, and her admiration towards him.

Until bedtime struck, and their daughters would be ready for goodnight kisses and wishes. Agnes would always whisper a special _Love you, Mom_ to Lucy. Tears would be secretly shed. Edith would be wished entertaining dreams, becoming a knight or an expert ninja. Maybe even Gru and Lucy's secret agent sidekick! Margo's eyes would already be dropping, but nevertheless enjoyed watching her parents share kisses and cuddles. Something she never witnessed for ten years. Affectionate parents expressing endless love for their daughters, and for each other.

Everything about their crazy little family defined perfection.

However, the scene their girls were enclosed in at that moment didn't spread an affectionate mist in the atmosphere.

Margo held a shivering Agnes in her arms, just like Gru and Lucy whenever they protected their precious girls from danger. When they could. Staring at this sight without knowing their whereabouts made them feel so...careless. But, their hearts pummelled into the pit of their gut as they realised their girls were trapped inside a large cell.

"Mom? Dad? _Help_!" Edith screamed, realising the mysterious voices were owned by her parents. Between the three girls, she wasn't frightened when it came to revealing her voice, even when danger was imminent.

Before Lucy could reply - yet her stuttering voice wouldn't be quite clear - Zig & Zag's despicable faces returned to the screen.

Snatching the phone from Lucy's hands; not meaning to be rough, Gru snarled, "When we find yu, I swear I'm going tu break all of yur limbs in so many different ways!"

"Yeah, when you _find_ us." Zag snorted like a snobbish pig. "Good luck with that, egghead."

 _Call Ended._

Without warning, his palms clasped onto a fallen coffee table and lobbed it across the room. A picture frame smashed, but he didn't care. Gru cursed, " _I'm gonna kill dem!_ "

Dru squeaked and rushed behind the counter again, shuddering at his brother's unsettling mood.

"Gru, listen to me!" Lucy grasped his cheeks, forcing him to hear every word. "We can't act like this, not when our daughters are depending on us. You saw them. They know that we know! The best thing to do is act calm and fast, and I promise you honey, we'll get them back and capture those two for _good_."

Realising what Lucy silently asked him to do, caressing his cheek with her thumb; never breaking eye contact, Gru closed his eyes and counted to ten. A professional method his wife used whenever stress dominated her.

 _One, two three_. Blocking the outcome of previous events. Their AVL colleagues must've known about their daughters.

 _Four, five, six._ If Dr. Nefario couldn't track their location, they would have to recall their memories.

 _Seven, eight nine_. He wasn't alone. Lucy, the mother of his children. Dr. Nefario, his first and forever best friend. And Dru, his twin brother.

"Yu're right," Gru sighed. Reaching ten, he curled Lucy's palm into his own and called out to Dru, "Come on, we can't waste any more time."

And Gru kept to his statement. Dru wouldn't utter a single word as he skipped traffic lights or almost caused collisions. His knew what their main priority became: rescuing Margo, Edith, and Agnes.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lucy's New Suit

Gru's head writhed with rage and confusion. Maybe the fact that he was exhausted into the depths of the night, but he _couldn't_ sleep. Not when his three girls were petrified within Zig & Zag's sinister arms. Several times Lucy attempted to calm him down, which she succeeded in doing so before he could punch something else that could potentially break his hand.

Hearing the tragedy, Dr. Nefario immediately dropped his recent invention blueprint, before rushing - at a slow speed due to his age - towards his computer. A crowd of Minions eavesdropped this conversation, resulting in a heart-breaking crying festival. Margo, Edith, and Agnes became the life of the family. Without them, a beacon flickered off inside their hearts. Leaving them empty. Hopeless.

Until Gru and Lucy's plan become acknowledged in Dr. Nefario's brain. With Margo's phone tracker, he managed to reveal her whereabouts in under five minutes.

"Ah, you're a genius, Doctor Nefario!" Gru patted his old friend on the back, "What did we du tu deserve yu, buddy?"

His face flushed when Lucy gave him a thankful peck on the cheek. Dr. Nefario shrugged, "Well, the majority of my life was spen' at Villain-Con. Not really the place I wanted t' spend the rest of my life."

However, the journey was their dilemma. Margo's phone located two-thousand miles away from California: New York. Why would Zig & Zag take their daughters all the way across the country? But, if distance attempted to break their family, they needed to think again.

"Dru, get de airship ready," Gru ordered as he gathered his essential weapons.

Saluting, Dru obeyed his brother's command and sprinted through the multiple hallways of the lab. Several loud echoes implied that he tripped through his journey many times.

"Oh, by the way, Gru," Dr. Nefario's voice seeped back into the room before Gru could talk with Lucy. A tiny brown package lay in his quivering hand. "This package was left for you, jus' before you left earlier."

Gru took the package from his old friend's gloved hands, staring at it like he'd discovered an unknown object. Strange. He couldn't recall ordering any new technology for the AVL. On rare occasions he used the Internet for essentials. The only reason for a package delivered to him must've been from an enemy...

"I don't like de look of dis..." Gru lowered the box onto a nearby table. A bomb could be ticking away inside, waiting for the receiver to open their doom. Gulping, he scrambled for the pocket-knife perched on the desk and stabbed into the cello-tape carefully. His trembling fingers lifted the box lid. Nothing but polystyrene and a small brown sheet of paper.

Chucking aside the paper and pieces of polystyrene, Gru rummaged through the box in search of anything unique. Once he found a fairly light object, his wife tapped him on the shoulder.

Lucy realised that the small piece of brown paper wasn't part of the packaging. It was a note. She gasped, "Gru...this is from your father."

"Wh-What?!" With trembling hands, Gru took the note from his wife and his eyes skimmed through the creased note:

 _Felonius,_

 _I never had the honour meeting you, but I hope this will change your view about me. This is something that I insist you wear everyday, to remember me and your ancestors._

 _Your father._

There wasn't an appropriate reaction to this. Happiness? Of course not. His father would've turned in his grave if he knew his son thought this was a joke. Maybe there wasn't anything to feel.

His hand rummaged through the brown paper, before he touched a cold chain. Hooking his finger around it, Gru raised the object into the air. It was...a necklace.

An emblem grasped onto the chain, glimmering from the lights inside the lab. Something about it resembled his own emblem: **G**. But instead, emerald coloured liquid formed itself into the letter **R** behind the protective glass. _Robert_. His father's first name.

Staring at the necklace, Gru furrowed his brows. What did this mean? Why would his father - someone who he never had the honour of meeting - give him an odd accessory?

"That's a family necklace. _To remember me and your ancestors_. It's been passed down I suppose, and the emblem changes every time." Lucy pointed out. She understood the importance of such a possession. Once a family jewel had been passed onto the next member, tradition advised you should always keep it with you. Lucy still kept hers - the lipstick taser.

Rapid footsteps echoed through the hallway. Strand of hair flying all over the place, probably from throwing himself into their father's villain suit. "The airship's all ready to-" Dru's beam wiped from his face once the necklace caught his sight. Squinting at the well-known emblem, Dru mumbled. "What's that?"

Holding up the necklace, Gru furrowed his brows at his brother, "Did yu get one of dese from Dad?"

Staring at the necklace, Dru couldn't help blocking that pierce inside his heart. So, his father decided to give his brother - someone he never even met - a precious possession? "No, otherwise he would've gave me one." Dru grumbled.

"Maybe yours hasn't arrived yet," Lucy reassured him, patting his shoulder. There wasn't patience inside her for a sibling argument to arise once again, not when their daughters depended on them.

Gru glanced between the necklace, Lucy, and Dru. Both pairs of eyes glued on him. _Try it on, for goodness sake_ , their eyes pleaded. Well of course he wasn't wasting time staring at it.

Dru crossed his arms, attempting to show a tinge of appreciation for Gru's present. "Hmph...you suit it, I guess."

Reaching for the chain hanging around his neck, Gru offered, "If yu really want it dat bad, yu can have it."

"Nah...you never knew him. Plus he always seemed to like you better." Dru lowered his head. His biggest flaw was being a drama queen. Desiring something pretty, but after being offered it he'd reenact a soliloquy from Shakespeare. At least he forced a smile. He felt guilty once the jealousy crawled out of its cave.

Once the sympathy wore off, Gru rolled his eyes and began heading for the airship. Oh well. He tried.

"Wait, wait!" Dru squealed, seizing his brother's arm. How could he forget?! "The suit, remember, brother?"

Giggling like a villain succeeding in stealing stashes of diamonds, Dru sprinted towards the large wall with built-in storage cupboards. Dr. Nefario had almost been wiped from his frail feet after Dru almost bumped into him. Sometimes that guy needed to practise stabilising his overexcited legs.

"Ah, yes!" Gru grinned. Noticing his wife peering between the twins, mouth agape but not sure what to say, Gru took her palm and winked, "We have something special for yu, honey."

"Our Dad started out with his own grey suit, remember? Well...I found it!" Dru squealed, holding in the air - once a cherished and famous outfit - Robert Gru's villain suit. Of course, Lucy wasn't committing villainy in this suit. Maybe she would've enjoyed a helpful style of clothing during missions. "And because you're Gru's beautiful wife, and my best friend, we want you to have it!"

"R-Really?" Lucy reached out to touch the fabric, but only allowed her fingertips to feel the smoothness. Woah. This wasn't just an ordinary suit - one of the greatest villains wore this suit. Her husband's father. Something didn't seem right owning it. If Robert Gru was still alive today, would he approve of this change? She stepped back, "I-I...this is great, but, this is your _father's_."

"He'd want you to have it, Lucy. Here!" Without giving Lucy a decision, he shoved the suit into her arms with a goofy chuckle.

Becoming the owner of such a cherished possession caused Lucy to feel a sense of authority. Their father depended on her, even if they never engaged in a conversation before. She wouldn't let her husband down. Lucy squealed, "You guys are the best!" before attacking them both with a large hug.

How her life blessed her with a charming family, she would never know. Sometimes, Lucy would imagine what her life would be like without all the craziness. Not that she wasn't quirky before finding Gru, but spending her life with people just like her was so much better. Even her heart jumped over cloud nine as Gru and Dru hugged her back.

Holding Lucy's waist, Gru declared, "Come on, we've got three beautiful girls tu save."

Dru leapt into the vehicle before Gru and Lucy, laughing and chanting some superhero tune. Lucy followed with the AVL tracker tablet in her palms, tapping it against her knees. Meanwhile, Gru settled himself in the drivers' seat. He tucked the necklace into his sweater, but jerked as the jewellery touched his skin. Maybe the glass and metal became cold after sitting in that box all day.

A heavy sigh lifted from his lungs. He closed his eyes, picturing his three girls charging towards him and Lucy after school on a Friday, excited to greet them with their new adventures that day. He couldn't stand another day without their quirky presence. What if this mission failed? Travelling all the way to New York would've been approximately a day, but goodness knows how those psychopaths would treat his daughters by that time?

Something light lay upon his lap. Gru's opened his eyes, mirroring Lucy's optimistic smile. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her in for a hug.

"Don't worry, we're going to save the girls." Lucy whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up. She waited until their eyes locked. His familiar gaze softened when she finished, "They're counting on us, and we'll be there for them."

* * *

Agnes flinched. Noises everywhere! Goosebumps invaded her arms, so Margo kindly offered her jacket to her younger sister.

This wasn't right. Kidnapped again. Sometimes, Margo wondered whether being the daughter of two spies was the luckiest life in the world. _Don't say that, they're gonna save us_. Yet, she despised watching Edith and Agnes quiver as they waited for the next sound to awaken them. Not that any of them managed to sleep at all. Sure, a bed surprisingly sat in the corner of the room, but the walls were so damp they trickled across the sheets. Nothing could be worse.

 _"It's raining...it's pouring...Gru and Lucy aren't scoring..."_

Every hour that verse echoed through the halls. That blonde woman sang to herself every time she passed their cell, which frightened Agnes but eventually irritated Edith.

"Hey, circus freaks," Edith screamed, possibly for the thousandth time that day. She gripped the cell bars, "Let us out!"

This time, the woman wasn't alone. Her husband accompanied her. They gasped in unison. Zig & Zag! Both heads whipped around, expressionless but daunting as shadows from the lamps reflected across their hidden faces.

"My goodness!" Zig raised her hand across her chest, gasping as if Edith grew elastic arms and slapped her across the face. "Your so-called parents haven't taught you manners, young lady."

Edith rolled her eyes, slumping backward and glaring at her muddy boots.

" _So-called_?" Margo cocked her brow. Hearing some stranger calling Gru and Lucy anything but their parents tipped the breaking point of her patience. Contradicting total strangers mirrored stepping on dangerous territory, but Margo _wanted_ to defend her Mom and Dad. She argued, "They _are_ our parents."

"The best in the whole world!" Agnes continued, but never loosened her grip on Margo's hand, "They take us to Super Silly Fun Land, read bedtime stories, and make us special pancakes every morning!"

"But they couldn't keep you safe." Zag's low voice rumbled. Agnes recognised his voice like thunder on a gloomy night; something that she feared most. All of a sudden, her confidence wavered as she hid behind her oldest sister once again.

But Agnes wasn't their priority. Stretching her hand through the cell bars, Zig grasped Margo's shoulder with a firm grip. "Luckily, sweetheart, we're here to bring you back to your real home."

Her mouth opened, but what could she say? _We're here to bring you back home_? Were they off their gourd?! Seizing her shoulder back, Margo stuttered, "E-Excuse me...?"

"We're your _real_ parents, Margo," Zig grinned, her teeth whiter than the moon. Still unreassuring. "Don't worry."

No. They were lying. Margo knew Zig & Zag escaped from a mental asylum, so any mental words escaping from their mouth wouldn't fool her. Plus, Gru and Lucy were her parents. Her vague memory fought against that simple picture of her birth parents, attempting to squeeze into her mind. Their faces were unrecognisable. There wasn't a chance that Margo would believe two psychopathic villains.

Until Zig planted a thin needle inside her shoulder, causing Margo to gasp and jolt backwards. However, Zag placed his palm across her shoulder this time, keeping a firm grip so she wouldn't dodge the needle. What's a plan if it failed?

Zig whispered, "You're _all_ safe with us now," as they all watched Margo stare ahead. She said nothing. She did nothing. But all the answers to her questions revealed inside her mind.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gru's New Problem

Ever since the first second that the airship took flight, an unfamiliar change tampered the atmosphere.

Gru, Lucy, and Dru prioritised the three girls - nothing else. Not one of their conversations involved entire bliss, since how could they laugh whilst knowing their girls were thrown into danger? But this change wasn't the main cause. Neither was homesickness, regarding Dru's wish to return home after realising that his father's house needed care.

As a matter of fact, Gru was the reason for this unwelcoming change.

Conversations limited mainly between Lucy and Dru. Instead of participating, Gru prepared slumping in the shadows, staring at the boring wall. Whenever he wasn't around, they both would point out Gru's odd behaviour, but have no clue what to say. Lucy missed the warmth of her husband's form during the day, comforting her and reassuring that everything would be okay, and Dru almost came to the terms that he didn't even feel like he had a brother anymore. Insults thrown at him weren't humorous anymore, instead they killed the fun. Tension lingered between the three, but neither dared sparking it.

There must've been a reason for his unusual personality. In fact, their current situation wasn't matching up as Dr. Nefario promised.

" _Two days_?!" Gru cried, staring at Dr. Nefario like he'd grown two heads. No. This couldn't be. His old friend convinced them that their journey wouldn't drag on. Obviously, he lied.

Shaking his head, Dr. Nefario explained, "Sorry, Gru. If Zig 'n Zag are located in New York, that's how long y' gotta travel."

 _Sorry_?! That's the best he could do? Dr. Nefario, professional expert in villainy and spy missions, couldn't even plan an alternative? Gru's palms balled into fists, digging his nails into his skin which could've attracted blood. His fingers loosened before the pain overcame him.

"Fine." Gru stated, not feeling any understanding for his old, trustworthy friend. Or was he even trustworthy, given that he lied to him _again_? His fist punched the _end call_ button, before Dr. Nefario could hear him grumble, "If dat's the best yu can du, den fine."

 _He's no help. Nothing but an useless bag of wrinkles._

Observing in the background, Dru gasped. His knowledge on Gru's family wasn't up to standard, but he understood that Dr. Nefario was important to him. Seeing this behaviour slapping his old friend wasn't ordinary.

"Brother? That wasn't very nice," Dru dictated, furrowing his brows when Gru stormed away from the TV screen that the Doctor appeared on. When Gru attempted to ignore him, Dru pointed out, "That's your best friend!"

"Ugh, shut up, Dru," Gru snapped, glancing at his brother like some unwanted creature. "Yu sound like Mom."

 _Don't let him tell you what to do._

Before Gru insulted his brother on higher levels, Lucy leaped up the ladder and announced, "Hey guys! How do I look?"

Deja-vu, surely. Maybe she seemed loopy, but Lucy pictured those twin faces staring open-mouthed at her before, just like the night she wore that beautiful black dress.

Fiddling with the functions on her wrist, Lucy managed fitting the suit to her exact body figure. Once again, Gru and Dru were left baffled. Wearing an adorable dress overtook their minds, but a tight-fitted suit brandished Lucy in many different ways. Grey definitely suited her as a colour.

Before Gru showered her with compliments, the video monitor flashed alive once again. Dr. Nefario's fear couldn't be seen, given that his large black goggles covered his eyes. Sometimes Gru wondered if his elderly friend had his sight at all. His voice croaker, "Gru, we may 'ave a slight problem."

" _Again_?!" Gru grumbled, rolling his eyes. He stormed towards the monitor and slammed his fists on the dashboard, sighing, "What could be worse this time?"

Before Dr. Nefario responded, the monitor sizzled and wiped his face from the screen. Gru installed an Emergency Alert software about ten years ago, so he finally understood what the call was about. Six Eurofighter Typhoons surrounded the trio. Each plane wore the mark Z&Z.

"Oh no, look how many of them are surrounding us!" Lucy gasped, becoming quite dizzy as her eyes flickered towards every plane.

"I-I-I don't like this!" Dru dug his fingers into the depths of his blond hair, wincing as he almost ripped all the strands from his head. His heart rapped against his chest. His legs ran in several directions. Nothing came out from his mouth but a tumbling stack of words. One hand grasping Gru's forearm and the other grabbing Lucy's hand, Dru screamed, "Can we panic? Permission to panic? _Somebody please stop me from_ -"

" _Just shut up_!" Gru yelled, pulling his arm away. His fist would've backlashed, but his wife held his palm with both her hands, refraining him from hurting Dru.

Securing herself into the driver's seat, Lucy grinned as she grasped the handlebars, "If they wanna catch us, they're gonna have to be quicker than us!"

Tightening her grip on the handlebars - her knuckles turning ghostly white - Lucy steered the airship lower towards the ground. The engine jolted, forcing Gru and Dru across the room and face-planting the cold metal floor. Dru shrieked and took cover underneath the control panel. Gru, on the other hand, Mountains came into clear view, and Gru realised that they were nowhere near New York.

"Kansas? We're in fucking _Kansas_?!" Gru yelled, biting the back of his palm to prevent him from punching anything else. "Are yu kidding me?!"

"That's not gonna stop us now!" Lucy declared, flicking the caps of the handlebars which revealed two red buttons. Weapons mounted left, right and centre across the airship. There wasn't anything Gru forgot to install whilst building the airship. "Maybe they'd like a taste of _this_!"

Her thumbs smacked down onto the buttons. Within milliseconds, ten missiles shot out both sides, just like the Despicamobile once did, yet Gru's airship held even larger bases. Those airplanes better be ready to land before these bad boys crashed into them!

Lucy swerved away from an enormous forest tree before glancing in the rear view mirror. Three missiles successfully reached their targets, colliding with three Eurofighter Typhoons and sending them falling towards the sea of grass and trees.

" _Woooo_!" Dru cheered, beaming at the fallen enemies behind Lucy's shoulder. "Take that, you-"

However, a missile received from one of the planes landed directly into the windowpane. Lucy snapped her eyes shut before the bright glow of the bomb blinded her. Nothing shattered, due to the installed bulletproof glass, but that wouldn't stop the whole airship trembling like an earthquake below their feet. The tremors launched Lucy's wrist onto the dashboard, causing her to cry out in pain.

" _Ah, damn_!" Lucy cursed, collapsing from the pilot's seat.

Without a second worried glance at his wife, Gru threw himself into the pilot's seat, " _I'll_ shake dose guys off even if I have tu kill dem!"

Something warm erupted inside his heart all of a sudden. An urge making Gru want to rush beside Lucy and cuddle her until the pain left her body. He hated his wife suffer. Now, sitting and steering the airship prioritised caring for the two adults behind him. Even though Gru attempted pulling himself from the seat, desperate to calm Lucy down, that sinister voice returned:

 _Forget it. That'll just distract you._

"Oh my gosh, Lucy, your arm!" Dru's hands slapped his cheeks, gawping at Lucy's dislocated limb. His hands quivered, reaching for her, "Here, let me try and fix it for you."

Out of nowhere, Lucy slapped Dru's hand away with her left hand and warned, "No, no, no, no, no! Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

"But I-"

"No, not after you almost dislocated my shoulder last time!"

"But that was an accident!"

Their short bicker pierced Gru's ears. Driving a massive airship whilst enduring their irritating voices wasn't possible. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut, before opening them again.

 _Focus on the intruders._

His eyes were shut again.

That damn voice!

If his hands weren't occupied with the handlebars, he would've punched his own head until that voice retreated.

All of a sudden, a missile the size of a deck chair smacked into the side of the airship. The entire landing shook. Dru's arms snaked around Lucy, shielding her from the violent shockwaves inside the ship. Unfortunate that for Gru, only the handlebars gave him leverage, which wouldn't budge on his command.

Hearing the airship come to a shuddering halt, Gru cried, "Oh, no, no, shit, _NO_!"

The answer presented itself in his eagerly sentence. Planes that once surrounded them transformed into trees, giving the impression the airship zoomed into the forest. Gru couldn't even scream a warning, for the airship groaned against the tree stumps and collided with a canyon of mud and grass.

All three of them scattered across the ship. Lucy slipped from Dru's arms after he almost fainted. The ejector seat Gru sat on tossed him backwards, landing against the rear-end of the ship. The echo almost sounding like his spine snapped. His fist punched a crowded rack of weapons, releasing a frustrated shout along with it. Can anything worse happen today?!

"I-I'm gonna...!" Dru stumbled to his feet, rushing down the ladder and heaving. His palms slapped several different buttons before the door opened, allowing him to vomit behind a tree that almost penetrated the side of the vehicle.

Yep, he spoke too soon.

Gru shook his head, losing all hope on board with this mission. Lucy sprained her wrist, Dru wouldn't stop vomiting everywhere, and Dr. Nefario wouldn't answer the damn video call! This mission was a total disaster!

Kneeling beside her brother-in-law, Lucy patted his shoulder and asked, "You okay, Dru?"

No reply formed inside his overwhelmed throat, but he nodded otherwise. Dru spent time counting to ten - a method suggested by Lucy that would calmed his light-headed mind. Although something caught his eye, which made him groan, "Aw, it's down my suit."

Lucy frowned as she noticed Dru's suit discoloured from the vomit. What would happen if they were chased again? Only Gru and Lucy had their advantages. A frustrated yell made Dru raise from his seat, but before he could change, she gripped his arm.

"It's okay," Lucy reassured, "We can swap each day if you want. I'll wear the suit, then you wear the suit."

Watching their little exchange, Gru clenched his teeth. Lucy's sweet smile pierced his heart, not only because her expression exceeding endearment, but who she offered this smile for. He thought she only smiled like that for him and the girls. Sure, Dru counted as her family too, but that smile was too precious to show him.

That voice hissed in his ear, _Comforting each other. That's a sign._

If Gru could've dominated his mind completely, maybe he could smack this voice away from his head. Yet, why would this thought appear in the first place? Jealousy? Suspicion? Despite his objections, nothing soothed h

"Wow, seriously?" Gru blurted, glaring at them, "Yu two need tu get over it. We're rescuing de girls, not holding hands and consulting each other. This isn't a getaway, yu know."

"But Gru," Lucy contradicted, "He's hurt."

Gru shrugged, "And so are de gurls. Stop being a nurse and focus on de mission."

He left Lucy gaping. Confused. Gru would never speak in such a harsh tone with her, _ever_. Something made Lucy gaze negatively at her own husband. A cold, unfamiliar feeling that left her feeling guilty.

Knowing her words would clear her clouded mind, Lucy sighed, "Honey, you're my husband and I love you, but if you keep being like this to me and your brother, then we're gonna have a problem."

Her husband returned a simple response. Only a cold gaze returned in her direction, before he climbed down the ladder and mumbled a _whatever_ under his lips, low enough so Lucy wouldn't hear it. He didn't realise her short-temper would've earned him a slap for his comment, but his brother already attracted her attention once again.

Twiddling his fingers around his scarf, Dru whispered, "He's not himself, Lucy. I don't like it," he glanced behind her shoulder, searching for signs that Gru disappeared downstairs. He uttered, "Why's he being so...mean?"

Lucy sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I don't like it either, but it's okay. He's still Gru, and I'll do whatever it takes to find out what's up with him."

Lucy wouldn't dare call herself his wife if she hadn't grown a slight suspicion that something was definitely wrong.


	6. Chapter 6 - Seperation

Steel-coloured clouds troubled Gru's journey back to the airship. At least the constant forks of lightning bounced off the pilot's window pane, otherwise he would've slept in the forest that night. Bullet-sized droplets of rain splattered over his bald head and spy suit, making his limbs mirror leaves struggling against the cruel autumn wind. October definitely wasn't a blissful month for the weather.

At least he could relax and change into warmer clothes. Well...he thought so.

Not only did the weather invade his mind, but the thought of Lucy and Dru together. Alone.

 _They're up to something._

Gru smacked his temple. Enough with the stupid voices!

But the voices inside his head weren't alone. Instead, he could hear his wife and his brother chatting together before he even opened the airship door. Closing his eyes, Gru counted to ten before stepping into the airship. The radio - faintly blaring on the first floor - blurred the thunder and the door's echo as he closed it.

Gru decided he'd wait just below the opening, hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation. His eyes and nose peeked from the staircase, noticing a rather unsettling scene.

Perched aside his wife was Dru, cradling Lucy's hand with care as he stroked the top of her palm with his thumb. A bandage in one hand, his brother wrapped the fabric around her wrist whilst whispering words of optimism. Something punched his heart into an abyss. Maybe the way Lucy thanked him for his courtesy. Or how Dru held Lucy's hand in a similar way as Gru did whenever he comforted her.

Any normal person would've realised that nothing intimate lurked in the air. They were right. Lucy and Dru only talked about the girls and any other methods of attack ever since Gru searched for a nearby store, but that still wouldn't put his mind to rest.

A little voice inside his head screamed, _No, Gru. Snap out of it. It's not what you think._ This was his wife and his brother. Surely they wouldn't even think about...what he thought.

Yet, another voice coaxed inside his mind, _She prefers him. You know it. Your wife prefers your brother._

That thought. Gru mentally shook his head, hoping that would dispose the aggravating images inside his mind. That alternate universe: Laughing and joking together whilst leaving Gru in a corner; Lucy kissing Dru the way he kissed him; his brother caressing his wife's body; her voice calling for Dru instead of Gru; those nimble fingers running through his brother's hair - what Gru could never charm her with - as he pleasured her.

Clenching his teeth, Gru shut his eyes tight and exhaled. Only a matter of time before he snapped. His balled fists were the only cure to his ticking-bomb attitude.

Lurking behind the door, Gru could scarcely hear Dru speak, "I heard Gru talking to your friend, Nef...ando?" Lucy chucked at this, causing Gru's fingers to ache from his grip. "So hopefully, we'll be able to get back into the air as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank god," Lucy replied. "Those girls are all I think about. What if we get attacked again? I can't have you or Gru hurt because of this."

Hearing this comment eased the devil outside his ear, retrieving uplifting thoughts. Yet, Dru's voice slashed his riding optimism.

"You're a great fighter, Lucy!" he grasped her shoulders, grinning, "Nobody could take you down." Dru chuckled, gesturing to Lucy's bandaged wrist, "See? I didn't dislocate your wrist this time."

"Thanks, Dru," Lucy examined her wrist. Gru snorted at the poorly tied bandages, but Lucy appreciated his attempt. Hunching her shoulders, Lucy apologised, "Sorry about that, I think the rush just got to me."

So the words came tumbling out. The innocent Gru couldn't drag him out of the conflict he started now. He snapped, "Uh, hello? Still here, yu know. Gru, remember me?"

Both Lucy and Dru drew their attention to the doorway Gru stood in. Two welcoming smiles appeared on their faces, as well as Dru replying, "You're welcome to join the conversation, brother."

Lucy almost kept her mouth shut. His expression was recognisable. Jaw twitching, arms crossed in a posture whenever he was irritated at somebody. Scooting closer to Dru, hoping to retrieve that handsome smile from him, Lucy patted the extra space made for Gru and smiled, "Yeah, come sit here, honeybear."

 _Lying. They're lying._

"Nah, I'm good," Gru crossed him arms like a spoilt child being denied candy. "Yu two seem tu be working fine without me."

Lucy and Dru shared glances. Neither of them understood what Gru meant by that comment, but his tone seemed darker than usual. Their previous plan was forgotten immediately, both of them rose from their seats.

Feeling a pang inside her heart - a warning sign - Lucy tilted her head, "What are you talking about?"

 _She doesn't care how you feel._

"No, no." Gru ignored her. Not even the concerned expression lay upon her face convinced him that his thoughts were wrong. "I'll leave yu two with yur conversation yu were having without me."

They rarely fought, and she never wanted to start an argument with her husband. Yet, how he treated her ever since the trio set foot inside the ship appalled her. How his gaze turned into a cloudy haze. Like she meant nothing to him. Lucy wouldn't accept this change. Something wasn't right, and she'd commit whatever it took so Gru became his normal self again.

"Were you expecting me and Dru to sit here in silence?" Lucy's voice carried a hint of sourness, somehow relieved that Gru would finally reveal why he's been irritated with them for all these hours. "I can talk to him too, you know. It's not like I'm gonna do anything."

A furious retort rose from his throat, "Yu just implied it!"

"Implied _what_?!" Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, I don't understand what's getting you so-" her voice escaped the harsh word on the tip of her tongue. _Controlling_. Their relationship hadn't been dominated by one person until now, when talking to Dru was the equivalent of treading on eggshells.

"So, _what_ , Lucy? Go on, finish dat sentence." Gru snapped, cocking his brow. He noticed Lucy jerk a little, but that wouldn't shift the subject. "What's de point of me being here when I'm nothing but a brick wall tu yu?"

All of a sudden, the blood surrounding Lucy's heart transformed into tar. Suffocating her. Compressing all the angry replies that urged to slip from her mouth. How dare he say that?! Their daughters, crammed into a damp cell with no parents to tell them bedtime stories that night, waited for him this very second. If he hadn't been so immature - enduring the horrific scenarios inside his head - maybe their girls would sleep in a cosy bed tonight.

But no.

She wasn't sure if Gru would be beside her tonight either.

"Gru, we're saving our daughters." Lucy reminded him, keeping her soft voice but developing a suspicious mind. "How could you say there's no point you being here when you're their father?"

Her words were ignored. Shutting his eyes and sticking his nose into the air, like a snobby kid who demanded a different flavour of chocolate, Gru stated, "Oh, I only care about myself, hm?"

Lucy loosened her hold on her husband's hand. That warm, familiar area didn't seem so comforting anymore. "I never said-"

"What about the mere thought of yu leaving me for this...dweeb?" Gru shoved a threatening finger in Dru's sending a glare that could've sliced him open if looks could kill.

Mouth agape, Dru gasped and held a hand to his chest, "I'm not a dweeb!"

"Gru!" Her heart pounded against her chest, screaming to be released. All this tension was too much. The way her husband's jaw tensed as Dru stood behind Lucy, quivering slightly. She didn't move, instead she defended him. "He's your brother."

"I don't care!" Gru snapped, "I've been watching yu with my wife, trying tu flirt with her because yu think yu have a chance."

Dru's feet stumbled backwards. How...how could he say that? "What?! No, brother, I'm not! I have no chance with her, and I don't want any! She's _your_ wife."

Everything finally came together - like a mysterious jigsaw puzzle that included 1000 pieces. Gru wasn't drunk, as obvious as Lucy understood. Something played on his mind. The fact that Lucy stayed alone in the airship with Dru. How she let him treat her sprained wrist, even though her husband would've been more capable. She couldn't blame herself for Gru walking out to fetch supplies - Dru vomited everywhere and Lucy couldn't defend herself with only one arm. But she never intended to bond romantically with Dru. How could her own husband even think that?!

" _That's_ what this is about?!" Lucy snapped. Half her mind caught in flames. How could he expect her to cheat? What infested his mind so horrific thoughts like that bothered him? Everything his mind convinced him were lies!

Softening her voice, Lucy blanketed her husband's hands with her own. Thumb caressing his palm, she said, "Gru, you're my _husband_. I'd _never_ leave you for someone else, because I love _you_!"

Emphasis drowned those last three words. Nothing sounded truer than her words of love. Those three syllables repeated like a beautiful record inside her head, that tears began shimmering inside Lucy's eyes. She loved him _so much_. Love seemed like a stranger as it crept inside her, tapping on the door to her heart when she realised her feelings on that plane to Australia. Gru was such a wonderful husband. He always gave her kisses and hugs every time he saw her, complimented her appearance even in the morning with her wild bed hair, protected her from danger on their missions together, and became the softest person in the world when it came to their intimate moments. One topper must've been how anxious he first appeared around her: attempting to hold her hand for the first time, or asking for permission to kiss her.

Replaying those beautiful moments inside her head, Lucy knew that nobody else could compare to Gru. This strong, intelligent, and comforting man who changed her life for the better.

However, like her thoughts weren't expressed through her tears, Gru shook her words away.

His palm snatched away from hers, "Du yu love me, Lucy? How about when yu asked him-" his finger shot directly at Dru, "if he was okay before actually asking me?"

"I don't want tu hear it," he interrupted. A hand shot before her face, rejecting any more affection Lucy offered. "Yu just don't care."

"Wh-What?!" Lucy's voice became higher, as she compressed upcoming tears or sobs. Until she felt something stronger than sadness. How wrong her husband sounded teased Lucy into madness, causing her whole body to shiver as she argued, "I've been there for you whenever you felt sad or when you always put yourself down, how could you even say I don't care? You're my husband!"

"If I'm yur husband, why don't yu start acting like yu're a good wife?!"

Silence.

For once, Lucy didn't response. How could she respond?

She stared at Felonius Gru. The man who became her husband after 147 dates. A super-villain who changed his ways for his beautiful daughters. Someone who became her secret-agent partner, and fell in love with her quirky personality and awkward body. Felonius Gru - the man who smiled and laughed with his wife and daughters. Who read bedtime stories and played silly roles such as the Beast. Who protected his family from villains who threatened to hurt him eternally. Who treated Lucy like his Queen, either in public for everyone to witness, or in their bed when he claimed her.

 _Why don't you act like a good wife?_

Those words wouldn't match with how Felonius Gru used to be. All Lucy saw was an imposter. This wasn't her Gru.

Worse, Lucy hadn't expected a breathtaking blow to Gru's face. A blood-curling yelp crawled from his lungs. The upper-side of his jaw pulsed, but his palm supporting it wouldn't cease the pain. Something tricked across his lips, and down his chin. Stretching his hand out, Gru's eyes widened once he noticed the change of colour across his palm. Red. His nose bled. Hand coming out of focus, Dru appeared in the centre of his sight - his fist raised and teeth clenched.

His own brother punched him.

Yet, Gru didn't find this fact tormenting. Nothing stopped his fists mirroring exactly how Dru posed, aiming for his face but missing as he stumbled backwards. Using this opportunity, he shoved his chest so Dru collapsed against the wall.

Before either of them killed the other, Lucy wedged herself between the twins and cried, " _Stop it!_ "

The words come tumbling from his mouth like fire. Dru had no intention of hesitating. He stared at his brother like he was some...worthless creature. "Stay away from her, you...you maniac!" he warned Gru, shifting his figure before Lucy in a protective stance.

 _See? They don't want you. Run whilst you still have a chance._

"Fine, it seems like I was never welcome here anyway," Gru scoffed. He turned his back towards them, but ripped away the chain around his neck. Facing Dru again, he lobbed the piece of jewellery at his head, which bounced onto the floor. "Here, yu have dat stupid necklace. Yu're always looking at it like some annoying dog."

Glancing at the abandoned necklace, Lucy grasped it from the floor and pocketed it.

For the first time on the mission, Gru stuttered, "I-I don't deserve yu, Lucy..."

"You're right, you _don't_ deserve her!" Dru yelled, shoving his brother away from him. "She's my sister-in-law, your _wife_ , and I've been giving her more comfort than _you_!"

Peeking behind Dru's shoulder, Lucy gasped as she noticed something odd about Gru's expression. Just a second ago his eyes flared like a blazing fire in the depths of night. Now...the diamond coloured hues almost seemed shattered. Like her Gru still remained behind this new person.

Tightening his grip around Lucy's palm, Dru stuttered, "J-Just get out of here, Gru!"

Watching her husband not even spend a single second rethinking this actions, Lucy struggled to breathe. A lump formed in her throat. Her palms shook. She begged, "No, please don't go!"

Her feet launched from the ground, chasing after her husband. Before Lucy reached the doorway, Dru seized her waist and retrieved her.

"Don't, Lucy." Hearing himself utter those words mirrored slicing off his own hand. Keeping a firm grip on her waist, Dru sighed, "Just let him go."

"How can I?!" Lucy choked. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Fear and anger seeped into her brain, causing her sight to become fuzzy. She leant against her brother-in-law, stuttering, "Wh-Where's he going to go? What's he going to do? Why...why am I such a bad wife...?"

Dru gasped. Her head buried into his scarf before he could lock eyes with her. No. That's a lie. How dare Gru for saying such a false and disgusting sentence? From his past interruptions whenever they wanted an intimate moment together, Dru knew that Lucy was the _best_ wife. Her affection towards Gru; those kind motherly features to the girls even if she wasn't experienced...she was unique! "Don't say that Lucy! None of this is your fault, he's just being a...an _idiot_."

Another word perfectly described how Dru thought of his brother, but kept that vile word hidden from Lucy's ears.

"But I should be doing something to help him!" Lucy gripped his scarf tight, almost strangling the guy. She peered at the door, debating whether the AVL would classify abandoning safe-land to find her husband is a good idea. "I don't want him to be alone, you don't know what and _who's_ out there."

Thundering rain collapsed on the roof. Lucy shivered, knowing Gru wouldn't cope with the coldness. Their suits were as thin as paper. Yet, threatening enemies who were vaguely aware of their whereabouts irritated her mind. Where they out there? She wasn't sure, which bothered her exceedingly. They were on a _mission_. A partner never abandons the other; they always have each other's back. How could Lucy protect her husband when they were separated?

"I need him, Dru," More tears dropped down her face. At this point, there wasn't any cure despite Dru's comforting attempts. "He's my husband, and I love him..."

"He'll come back, he'll come back," Dru soothed her. His hand stroked her back, hoping her sobs dissolved and they could talk the situation out. Obviously it wouldn't be easy, but they couldn't ignore what just happened. "I promise, he'll come back."

But that promise wasn't stable. After muttering those words to his sweet sister-in-law, Dru wasn't sure whether his brother would come back at all.

Also, peeking out from the back of his brain like a guilty suspect, Dru's mind already shouted that he didn't even want to see his brother again that day.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dru's Guilty Secret

Sniffles echoed through the ship, making it difficult for Dru to concentrate on a drink he prepared for Lucy. She'd been holding back her tears ever since Gru stormed out of the ship. He couldn't blame her for letting out her emotions, Dru wished he could do the same. However, crying wasn't his remedy - punching a wall repeatedly seemed the perfect trick. There wasn't any cure for him being so angry at his brother.

How could he have the audacity to...to insult his _wife_ like that?! Or to call his brother a _dweeb_?!

Dru winced slightly, noticing his hand slipped against the scorching porcelain.

Releasing a grunt, Dru shook away his fury before he entered the tiny bedroom. His smile wasn't noticed, for Lucy kept her back turned to the door as she stared at the wall. Not because it was interesting. Nothing was interesting to her. That beloved smile escaped with the reason why.

Perching beside Lucy, Dru offered her the steaming mug and beamed, "Tears can't beat hot cocoa, right?"

Her head perked once she heard the familiar voice, hoping that her husband filled the door frame. No, just Dru. Not that she didn't enjoy his company - he comforted her after Gru stormed out. But, just the mere thought that her husband might never come back set her mind alight. Lucy cleared her cheeks from any fresh tears, but that wouldn't help her puffy cheeks. Trying to sound thankful, she uttered a small 'thank you' before taking the mug from Dru's hands. Nothing urged her to drink it. No appetite lay inside her.

Letting his shoulders fall, Dru frowned. _Why can't I do anything right?_ Lucy hadn't ate or drank for a whole day now. A little beacon inside his heart wanted to make sure she was well-cared for. His brother's wife wasn't an ordinary friend. She's family. Dru muttered, "I don't wanna see you upset. If there's anything I could do to make you happier, I'll happily do so."

Lucy's shoulders slumped. Now he mentioned it, perhaps her discovery should be revealed.

On the floor beside her lay a white tray, with Gru's necklace inside. The one he received from his 'father'. Discovering what lay inside that emblem almost perished Lucy. Now she knew where that diabolical object came from. Placing the tray in Dru's hands, she pointed at the emerald liquid oozing out from a pierce she made in the glass. "I can't believe we never realised this."

For a moment, Dru wondered if Lucy lost her mind. All he saw was the emerald liquid dripping from the glass. What was so special about- _wait_. He recalled his conversation with Gru and Lucy five minutes after those two agents attacked them in the coffee shop. Zig & Zag used a substance on their colleagues who Turned - there wasn't any other method of brainwashing other than... "Is that...?"

"Manipulation serum, yeah," she finished. Lucy's voice broke halfway through. Pressing her palms into her eyes, compressing the tears, she sobbed, "Gru's been Turned this entire time and we didn't even know it..."

As the first tear rolled down her cheek, Dru wasted no time drawing his sister-in-law for an affectionate hug. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders straight away. Burying her face into his soft scarf, Lucy released that bottled-up emotion attempting to break the glass before. With nobody but Dru to talk to, Lucy lost all her purpose. How could she continue without Gru by her side? Her partner. Her best friend. Her husband. The _best_ husband.

"Oh, Dru...I feel terrible," she paused, choking on her sobs. What price lay on Lucy being able to kiss and hug her husband again? She hated the unfamiliar coldness. "Gru didn't mean anything he said, and we just let him go by himself..."

Lucy came to a realisation. Of course, every single human being living on the planet disagreed with her, but nothing beat her mind even with diamond-suited armour. Her body relaxed, but not because she knew how to ignore it. Because she gave up defending herself.

She muttered, "Maybe I am a terrible wife."

Previously resting his head against Lucy's vibrant hair, Dru snapped his chin up and gasped. Did she say those words? Those...false words?! His heart thumped harder than ever before. A million words ready to fire from his throat. Dru would've formed an infinite amount of arguments defending her, but he couldn't arose suspicion that he might've cared more than Gru. A lie, obviously. His brother dedicated his life to Lucy and his daughters - nobody cherished them the way Gru did.

The contradicting tone inside his voice made her flinch, "Lucy, do not _ever_ say that again! _Ever_!"

For the first time in her life, Lucy was speechless. Using this opportunity, Dru beamed, "You're the best wife my brother could ever have, because you make him happy every single day. Heck, most of our conversations always start with you and how much he _adores_ you. And I do too! There's nobody else that I'd want my brother to spend the rest of his life with."

Somehow, making tears of content sprout from her eyes wasn't his initiative. But, how her expression transformed from grief to admiration, Dru couldn't help feeling a little proud. Lucy finally fell back into their hug, unable to feel the everyday energy that zinged through her veins. That moment was special for both of them. Dru's warm embrace reminded her of Gru whenever he comforted her; she realised that she wasn't alone.

As for Dru, he never noticed how soft her hair felt. Soft and vibrant like a lion's beautiful mane. He missed the absence of every perfect feature about her: that smile shining brighter than any star in the galaxy, her gleaming eyes like two rare treasures, and her laugh. Oh, her laugh. Dru couldn't even count the number of reasons why he loved Lucy on his fingers.

 _Woah there, buster._

This wasn't _romantic_ love...right?

No, of course not. How could he even _suggest_ that? Lucy was his brother's wife. Even if he developed a little crush on her, it was his duty to control it. Sure, maybe he explicitly hid that sinful fact between the lines of his words towards Lucy, but thank goodness she wouldn't understand that. A thought sparked inside his mind, _At least that rumour about twin-telepathy isn't true._ The violent things Gru would've done to him if he could actually read Dru's mind...

Grasping her shoulders, Dru broke the hug so he could continue, "This isn't your fault, and it's not Gru's fault either. I shouldn't have punched him in the first place," his head bowed. Inside his heart, Dru remained somewhat sorry for his brother. Lost and alone. If that serum hadn't affected Gru's attitude, they'd all be happy and enthusiastic to save the girls.

Lucy grabbed his wrists, dragging him back to reality, "But he's out there somewhere, and anyone could jump out at him."

Pouting his lips, Dru recalled exactly what Nefando told him whilst his brother searched for more water: _Gru installed a software which helps me digitally mechanise new parts and stabilise the vehicle if you're attacked and stranded._

"Well, Dr. Nefario can mend this ship using his strange technology back at your lab," Dru offered, "We can search for him now."

Stumbling to her feet, Lucy squeezed Dru tight a final time before fetching her grey suit and beaming, "Thank you! You're the best!"

Lucy wouldn't hear him, but that didn't stop Dru whispering as he watched her spring into the opposite room, "Anything for my little sister-in-law."

* * *

Both believed that maybe a refreshing walk would clear their minds. Of course, a few droplets of rain bothered them due to their hair getting frizzy and their suits becoming damp, but they managed to focus on their main mission: Fetching more water.

Dru noticed her arms quivering slightly, before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you cold?"

The wind wasn't her problem. Now she faced two dilemmas. Urging herself to keep the tears inside, and how Dru became incredibly closer to her during the last couple of days. She didn't find it disturbing. Just somehow, his touch wasn't as satisfying as his hug. Putting his hand on her waist just seemed so...invasive. Attempting to sound perky, Lucy stuttered, "Y-Yeah, a little bit. But I'll be fine."

She politely removed his hand from her waist, hoping that'd give him a sense of personal space. Yet, Dru kept thinking about her. The little monster emerging from his cave, wanting to comfort her even further.

 _No, this is wrong. **So** wrong!_ Dru bit his lip. Why couldn't he just reach the conclusion that Lucy was _married_?!

They finally arrived at the convenience store, which hopefully wouldn't give away their location. Nothing an ocean of trees kept the store hidden, so only two people could be sighted inside - one of which was the cashier lady.

"Okay, just lots of water, right?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, please be careful." Dru's palm slipped into hers before they separated. He couldn't lose two members of family, not whilst nobody knew where the heck to go.

Hairs on Lucy's nape spiked up. She appreciated Dru's affection, but recently he started becoming _too_ kind. Not that Lucy despised his care; her body didn't feel comfortable around him. Maybe her mind became confused with the two. How much he looks exactly like her husband as he comforts her: a shimmer in his eyes, his cheeks mirroring two apples every time he smiled, and the gentleness of his hands.

 _Stop it, Lucy. He isn't Gru._

Shifting the subject along, Lucy squeezed his palm and let go with a smile, "Don't worry, it's not like this place is well-known. We won't be seen by them."

Their faces were close together; noses almost touching. He could count each tiny freckle playing dot-to-dot across her cheeks. A twinge of guilt splurged inside Dru's mind, as he knew Lucy was married to his brother.

Shuddering slightly, detesting that god-forbidden image dancing in the back of her mind, Lucy stepped away from Dru's touch and offered a reassuring smile. Walking closer to the store, she glanced over her shoulder, noticing his concerned expression melting into the fog. A sigh escaped her lips; her frozen breath dissolved into the air. Another minute in his embrace would've aroused such terrible feelings.

Why was he becoming so affectionate?

Sorrow? Her husband walked away from her, so Dru fulfilled the duty of the protective man? No. Even he wasn't stupid enough to realise Lucy could defend herself.

 _I just want my husband back, safe and sound with me, is that too much to ask...?_

She barely spent two minutes overloading the basket full of water. The cashier noticed her wrist wrapped in a cast, so she offered to help her reach the till. At least somebody had the decency to be appropriately kind to her on this mission.

The elderly worker asked, "Is that all for you, dear?"

Before Lucy could thank the cashier, something stuck-out like a sore thumb in the corner of her eye. A newspaper, covered in bold writing and quite a menacing picture of ambulances rushing to injured civilians, screamed the words:

 ** _HIJACKED HOOLIGANS RAIDING STREETS OF KANSAS._**

 _Chief news reporter Glenn Wood reported a savage attack inside a festival around 8pm on a Saturday night. A crowd of eleven civilians were severely injured by six men, all of which were wearing the same article of clothing. Descriptions of the hooligans were limited: Suits were worn as if they were planning on arriving at a wedding, and many witnesses believed that the eyes of the attackers were lifeless._

 _More on the story on page 7._

Lucy gestured to the newspaper, "What's this about?"

The cashier shrugged, only focusing on the fact that she had ten minutes until her shift ended. "A bunch of maniacs going 'round killing people, I suppose. Mad times we live in, right?"

Six planes; six men...

This wasn't an intended attack. Of course they were Turned agents. Why would their plan fail when the airship crashed into the forest. Right now, the three of them were being targeted. Lucy choked on a sharp intake of breath, thinking of Gru straight away. He left on Saturday night. 24 hours ago. No, he couldn't have been one of the injured civilians...right?

Lucy opened her mouth, but another shrill voice interrupted her:

" _Aaaaahhh_! Lucy, help!"

Eyes snapping around the room, Lucy glanced outside the store and gasped. The bottles smashed as they slipped from the desk. The sight urged her legs to dash out the door, sprinting towards Dru, who had been seized by five Turned agents.

"Dru!" Lucy called, "I'm coming, hang on!"

In unison, all six heads snapped towards Lucy. The agent strangling Dru loosened his grip, causing him to collapse on the ground and scuttle away. Each of them mumbled orders: who attacked Lucy; who searched for Dru; most importantly, _where_ the duo came from.

Three joined together, preparing to defend their hostage. Yet, one-by-one, Lucy single-handedly tackled them.

The first charged with a knife in hand, glimmering under the starlight. _That's his problem,_ Lucy mentally shook her head, _I shouldn't have to know he has a weapon. Amateur._ One leg swiped the object away from his hand, giving her the opportunity to punch his temple as he whipped his head in the direction of the fallen knife.

Another agent caught her by surprise. His hands snaked around her waist, seizing her away from Dru's direction and grasping her bandaged wrist. Sharp pain sprinted through their arm like running a marathon, making Lucy cry out in agony.

Laughter cursed her ears - a spine-tingling chuckle whilst he cheered, "Finally, we've got you n-"

However, the shadow restricting all light for Lucy to observe her surroundings faded. Dru crept up behind the agent, gripping his face and dropping it against his knee. She gaped at her brother-in-law and his sudden attack. Maybe that's why he enjoyed watching her and Gru practise fighting - he learned from them.

"Ouch..." Dru groaned, massaging his knee. Maybe he should focus on the basics. Gripping Lucy's wrist, he cried, "C'mon lets go!"

Rotting leaves crunched under their feet, revealing every single direction they turned toward despite attempting to shake off the agents. Their feet trudged through mud, weighing them down so their ability to run became harder by each second. Dru slipped several times. Lucy found it quite difficult sprinting as fast as usual; the pressure on her wrist smacked her with overwhelming pain.

Dru and Lucy exchanged anxious glances as they heard one agent shout, "Where do you think you're going?!"

They were gaining on them!

"Up here, quick!" Dru skidded to a halt, spotting a tree with various stumps in the body for them to climb.

Lucy swiped the device frantically, searching for the chosen feature whilst her head snapped back and forth. They were close.

Stretch, cloaking, hover...sticky!

Using all the strength available in her left arm, Lucy hauled herself onto the tree. Dru's hands supported her waist, heaving her high so her feet leveraged the stumps that poked out. She winced as her wrist bumped the branch in her reach. Managing to heave herself high enough, Lucy held out her working arm so Dru could climb up next.

"I've got the redhead, you take care of blondie."

Before Lucy identified the voice, she observed with a gasp as two hands grasped Dru's shoulders and yanked him away from the tree. An agonised yelp slipped from his lips as one agent punched his gut; another grabbing his hair and guffawing.

Lucy cried, "Leave him alone!"

In the corner of her eye, a huge chunk of the tree stump blasted from its place. Somebody shot a bullet at her! She peered down, but two agents blocked her view. They both struggled climbing the tree toward her, yet Lucy found herself switching on the _Laser_ weapon on her suit, shining the light directly in their eyes. One managed ducking their head; the other screamed like a five year old girl, collapsing into the sea of leaves.

"What's the matter, carrot?" The unaffected agent snickered, aiming the barrel of his gun at her leg, "Come out the tree!"

Dru almost cried for Lucy. _Don't hurt her, hurt me instead_ , he would've screamed. Maybe in the next five seconds, he would've been killed. The agent reloaded his weapon, aiming toward Dru's pumping heart, but found himself interrupted by an unsuspected intruder.

Do you ever experience moments where they stick out like a sore-thumb, or more optimistic described, a beam of sunlight in a shady area? Despite his heartbeat beating inside his ears and the aggressive rustling of leaves, Dru overheard one familiar voice yell, " _Get away from dem_!"

A bright flare of ice-blue flashed in the corner of her eye. Lucy squinted, making it difficult for her to capture the person making all the noise.

All she could hear was Dru stutter, "B-B-Brother...?"

A rock collapsed from her chest, landing into the pit of her stomach. Lucy attempted peering down, but her hand slipped from the damp tree branch. " _Woah_!" she cried, clenching her eyes shut so her fall wouldn't appear painful. Fortunately, two broad arms caught her before her frail body reached the ground.

"Oh my gosh... _Gru_...!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Gru's neck, finally becoming familiar with what comforts her the most. _Her husband._

Every agent became ice sculptures, frozen in the middle of their karate stances. Lucy found the scene rather amusing, but immediately returned to Gru. He came back... _he came back!_

"It's okay...I'm here, I'm here," Gru soothed. His tone mirrored the way somebody would sing a lullaby to a child. No roughness. No opposition. He came back to the normal Gru everyone loved. "Nobody will hurt yu, I promise."

Gru glanced over Lucy's shoulder, spotting Dru looking sheepish on the ground. Yet, he shot down his offered smile with a huff. Crossing his arms, Dru raised from the floor and focused on brushing his unkempt hair with his fingers. Rolling his eyes, Gru ignored him and focused on who he missed the most. Maybe later they'd work around things.

Lucy thrust her head into his neck, sobbing and repeating, "Thank god, thank god, thank _god_..."

Darkness already restricted her view, but static built up inside her eyes and made her brain fuzzy. Nevertheless, she poured out everything that troubled her ever since Gru left. The mere thought of never seeing her husband again crushed her stomach, her chest, her throat, her-

" _Breathe_ , Lucy!" Gru cupped her face, calling his wife's name in a rushed voice.

With two lungs invaded with terror, Lucy exhaled as she stared at Gru. Somehow, he retrieved everything that troubled her. The enormous hill bombarding her mind flattened. She knew why. Nobody except Gru knew how how to calm her down. Marriage defined knowledge and safety; they both understood inside and out what soothed them during dark days.

Lucy cupped his face, "I-I've been so worried...I thought you'd never come back..."

A lump inside his throat increased the difficulty of breathing. Nothing could've been more irresponsible than running away. Ripping that necklace from his neck offered him a chance, but he refused it. Still, Gru wouldn't change this moment for the world. Life gave him another chance. Finding his wife and brother encouraged him even more: Rescuing their daughters and restoring his relationships.

"Don't yu ever think dat, okay?" His voice didn't mirror the sternness lining his words. Instead, Gru smiled and kissed her with the gentlest touch. Nothing too overwhelming which could be saved for later. Only the blissful moment where they both reunited once again. "I'd never leave yu, honey."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Trio Reassembles

Nobody spoke for hours. Not until Lucy travelled from one twin to the other, engaging in separate conversations. All this silence drove her to the cliff. Smiles and laughter were what she wanted to witness, not awkwardness and lack of joy. Especially with her two favourite people in the world. Their friendship resembled three peas in a pod, but after the whole necklace fiasco, the two managed avoiding each other whilst leaving Lucy to be the life of the party.

Gloominess wasn't the answer. Not now. Not when rescuing the girls was vital to them. Sure, having to wait for Dr. Nefario whilst he mended the ship felt like an eternity, and her phone couldn't reach Margo's cracked phone, but the best action they could commit together was proving that their pod was still secure.

"Hey Gru," Lucy murmured within the doorframe. The lamp's low light revealed her husband, slumped against their bed with a blank expression. His eyes, however, clouded with a thousand thoughts. Not needing permission, Lucy stepped into the room and held the small bucket up high for Gru to notice. "You want me to make that cut better? It looks pretty nasty, if you ask me. Don't want you suffering, sweetie."

A simple nod answered her question. At least he'd shown some form on communication. She understood that he wouldn't talk, and there wasn't a single bone inside her body that wished to disturb his quiet mood. Even if his eyes weren't mirroring a bright blue sky that day.

During the few silent hours, Lucy's wrist cured from the pain. Only a dull ache pulsed through her bones as she squeezed the drowned cloth into the bucket. She used the corners to clear the blood staining his hands and face. _Dru really swiped him hard_ , she thought. At the time, Lucy believed her husband deserved it. Words couldn't possibly describe the sullen that drowned her heart when she realised that necklace Turned him. How could she _think_ that Gru deserved the abuse? She couldn't help her general knowledge during the time, yet maybe if that necklace had been examined thoroughly before, maybe this drama wouldn't have happened. Their girls would be safe in their arms, protected from the cruelty shoved in their faces. They could've been a family again.

 _Start being a good wife._

"Have I upset yu...?" Gru noticed the shift inside her emerald eyes. Their brightness gave away the tears forming in the corners.

Lucy shook her head, "No...of course not," she smiled. Scrubbing the last few patches of blood, Lucy rinsed the cloth once again so she could work on that large gash on his face.

Once the fabric touched his cheek, Gru winced and jolted backwards. Lucy froze. _Was that too much pressure? Oh god, I don't wanna hurt him._ Their eyes connected, before Gru shifted back into his original place and shut his eyes. Cupping his right cheek - her thumb smoothing the soft surface - Lucy returned to the cut with a gentler touch. He inhaled, but after his wife managed wiping away the fresh blood on his cheek, Gru relaxed and watched Lucy apply cream to his cut.

Closing his eyes, Gru pressed his lips gently upon Lucy's cheek and whispered, "Thank yu..."

Lucy's eyes shut as his lips pressed across her skin. Any source of affection from her husband, even if he just held her hand or wrapped an arm around her shoulder, released a hoard of quirky butterflies inside her stomach. Love wasn't such a big deal to her five years ago, but now she felt grateful knowing what beautiful qualities came with it. Falling in love with a charming man who adored her every single day; raising three girls with him along the way.

"Anything for you, Gru-Gru." Lucy offered a jaw-aching smile, a smile abnormally large compared to any other. Perhaps everything seemed possible to her now. Her husband came back; safe and unharmed, save for that cut Dru caused after he punched him a couple nights ago.

However, she noticed how his eyes wouldn't rise. Even when applying the cream across the cut, which winced similarly to the way Gru's eyes shimmered, no reaction emerged.

Screwing the cap onto the cream tube, Lucy asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

Gru hesitated. Hands wringing before him, he muttered, "I'm okay," and kept his gaze glued to the floor.

Yet, somehow his wife managed to see through him like glass. An open book that Lucy owned her own key to open. Touching his hand with her own, Lucy said, "We both know that's a lie."

He glanced at their entwined hands, but shook his head, "Yu know why, because I don't want tu talk about it."

Lucy pursed her lips, "Maybe that's the best option right now."

Gru exhaled, "I- I called yu a bad wife, and dat's _not_ true. Dat will _never_ be true, because I can't even _live_ without you," He wouldn't even stare at his own hands - doused with disgusting words that spat from his mouth. Why couldn't he break from that shell restricting him from speech? Maybe he just...didn't try hard enough.

Finally, he gazed at his wife. Expecting her misunderstanding - a grey cloud inside her eyes just like him when they argued - Gru rested his hands on Lucy's waist and vowed, "I love yu so much, more dan anything in dis world. Never in my life would I try tu hurt yu or de girls on purpose...dere's nobody else I would want tu share my life with."

Before he noticed Lucy's heartfelt smile growing across her cheeks, he began to stutter, "Why are yu still with me? I'm a terrible husband. I don't deserve yu..."

Once his head dipped, Lucy immediately raised his chin. Oh no...he couldn't backlash the blame on himself! Her husband wasn't in the wrong, and if Lucy forced herself through hell to prove that, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"No!" Lucy gasped, "Don't say that, please..." Running her hand along his cheek, she pulled their foreheads together. Lucy understood what soothed Gru; comfort with her was always his remedy. "Gru, this wasn't your fault. That necklace, I _knew_ something wasn't right about that thing."

Gru shook his head, "Still, yu're my wife. I hurt yu."

His head bowed, like a little boy guilty of stealing candy. "When dat serum took control of me, I could still hear yu inside my head."

Stop hurting her, he screamed inside his head that night. _She's my wife, she's my wife, she's my wife, **she's my wife!**_

"Sometimes I could fight it, but that night I just...couldn't. That night I tried screaming for yu, but nothing happened." Maybe he should've tried harder. Manipulation could've been defeated if he had the right sense of mind.

Gru continued, "And when I ripped dat necklace away, everything changed. I was my normal self again."

Making sure her ears absorbed every single word, Lucy asked, "But...but why did you run away?"

"I was afraid yu wouldn't want me anymore," Gru croaked. The sudden break in his voice tore Lucy's heart into pieces. Before today, she never witnessed her husband break down. Once that first teardrop rolled down his face, Lucy embraced him. His head buried into her tiny neck, snaking his arms around her waist and sobbing, "I-I'll never forget what I did...I'm so sorry..."

Afraid to feel ecstasy - only because she hadn't experienced a loving hug with her husband for two whole days - Lucy allowed him to release the pressure. The wind screamed outside the ship, yet nothing seemed louder than Gru's sniffles. Something inside her felt proud, knowing that her husband lay safe in her arms. Nobody could hurt him. Manipulate him. _Nobody_ messed with her honeybear.

"Hey, you listen to me, Mister," Lucy wasn't stern. In fact, her sweet tone lifted Gru's head from within her neck. She tried staring at his lips rather than his puffy face, otherwise she would've fell into a similar state. Stroking her thumb across his cheek, wiping away a tear, she beamed, "You're a wonderful husband, Gru. Why would I have married you if you weren't? I _would_ never leave you, because we need each other and there's no way I'll ever let you suffer on your own. We're in this _together_."

His frown transformed into the most beautiful smile. Exhaling, Gru traced his thumb along her jaw and murmured, "How are yu so good with words?"

A guilt-free smile stretched across her face. Maybe she looked like the Cheshire Cat, but she couldn't help but feel blissful that she helped her husband. The most difficult situation they experienced together; Lucy managed to resolve it. "Well, I'm a super-spy, wife, _and_ mother. I could lift an entire truck and not break a sweat."

Gru cocked his brow at her last comment, smirking and shaking his head, "I think dat's an exaggeration, young lady."

Chuckling, Lucy surrendered, "Okay, I admit, that's a lie. I can still lift you, though!"

"Hey, don't yu tell me yu weren't struggling when yu tried," Gru pointed out, chuckling at the memorable image of Lucy attempting to lift him but failing miserably. They both ended up landing in a heap on the ground, giggling to themselves like dorks. "Yu're a feather compared tu me!"

Then, the most beautiful sound echoed through the airship. A couple sharing their laughter, recalling the silliest and most embarrassing moments together. Satisfying chimes of bells, like Christmas arrived early.

"Hey," Lucy spoke with a voice like silk. She knew exactly what she wanted. Gru. Nobody else. "I love you, honeybear."

"I love you, too..." Gru closed his eyes, allowing Lucy to take control. Two hands squeezing his cheeks; drawing him closer to her lips, was the only thing Gru felt. Once they closed the gap, familiarised with what brought them inside their comfortable zone, neither spared a thought about stopping.

"Gosh...I missed yu," Gru murmured between kisses. After spending valuable time caressing her lips, he shifted along her jawline; bobbing every taste her delicate skin offered.

Yes, Gru's limbs were sore. Everything inside his body told him to rest. Yet, his heart told him what he really wanted. Lucy. Her lips caressing his own. Her luscious body pressed against his. Sounds from her voice inside his ear, laughing or moaning his name and any possible word she emitted during their moments of passion. Clasping onto his shoulders; nails digging into his skin and leaving treasure marks that they laughed about afterwards.

That's exactly what he needed.

His wife wouldn't protest. Once Gru raised her across his thighs, Lucy came to the realisation that they'd make love. Before Lucy allowed her lust to control her mind, she whispered, "Where's Dru?"

Lips trailing across her skin, Gru murmured, "Keeping watch, he won't be able tu hear us."

The way his voice felt against her chest caused Lucy to release a little sigh. Her hands snaked around his neck, drawing him in for a chaste kiss before replying, "I know...just, I'd find it awkward if I-I-" Gru began planting kisses across her neck, causing Lucy to struggle when forming words. "could hear a-a couple...you know."

Gru chuckled in a low tone. The difference inside his voice made Lucy aware: he was desperate for her. Even his suit began revealing how uncomfortable his lower area felt. Laying her down across the bed, he tugged the spandex suit away from her body whilst mumbling against her ear, "He'll just have to deal with it."

Lucy didn't even think about protesting. "Then take me to heaven."

* * *

That night wasn't like any other. Enduring those two horrible days without his wife paid off, as Lucy reminded him just how beautiful they fit together. Like a jigsaw piece, created to be together. Nobody could frazzle his mind into tiny sparks unlike Lucy. Maybe he realised just how addicted he was to her existence. The sweet sound of her voice; how his name tasted on her tongue every time she moaned it aloud. Everything about her shone like his own North Star.

Gru rested on his back, whilst Lucy fell into a deep slumber against his chest. He watched her sleep. The sounds of her delicate breathing soothed him. Tonight, he made sure everything about her was cherished. Admired. Loved.

What a night...

Lucy always personified love even in troublesome times. That one night, when she revealed that she loved him for who he was, signified herself as his one and only. Despite the stress of villainy being weighed upon her, whether noticed whilst chasing after villains or being constantly reminded that she married one, Lucy stood tall and continued her crazy journey. All Gru wanted was to mirror her level of courage. Being parents and secret-agents together sparked that special journey, and he'd never change how his life has formed.

Once a villain, wasn't always a villain in Gru's opinion. But, growing eternal love for Lucy and their daughters was an infinite feeling, no matter what separated them.

Securing Lucy into the warm comforter where his large body lay, Gru rose from the bed and rubbed his eyes. His mouth was dry, but fetching water meant having to talk with Dru. If his brother wasn't still mad at him, he wouldn't have debated whether to get his drink for five stretched minutes. Come on, man. You're not eight-years old anymore, ignoring a friend on the playground.

Throwing on his spy suit once again, Gru heaved his body up the stairs, passing his brother with a casual, "Hello, Dru."

Dru wouldn't respond. Even counting how many buttons installed on the ship seemed far more interesting than having a conversation with his brother. Instead, he replied with an irritated, " _Hmph_."

Gru let out a frustrated growl, "Look, I didn't come up here so I could speak tu a two year old, so shut it."

Knowing his brother wouldn't face or even respond to him, Gru continued, "Yu must know dat wasn't me. Lucy knew dat wasn't me, so surely yu have de common sense tu realise dat."

Once again, no response. Dru sat there, grilling the handlebars despite the fact that they couldn't travel anywhere. The colour of his palms transitioned from the creamy pink to a ghostly white. His grip tightened, desperate to tear the bars from the dashboard. Everything he wanted to say tumbled out without hesitation:

"How...how _dare_ you just leave like that! Accusing me and Lucy of something so...so _wrong_! You hurt me! You hurt her!" Dru argued. "You insulted my sister-"

"Don't yu _dare_ think that Lucy is yur priority, because she's _mine_!" Gru snapped, crossing his arms and staring at the wall.

There wasn't any easier way resolving this. Brothers weren't meant to punch and ignore each other. Two mature men needed to accept reality and move on, not get into a cat fight and play _who's the worst brother_. Gru didn't want to hate Dru, and Dru didn't want to hate Gru. But, how could they forget about everything? What would their father think, seeing his sons having a petty fight over two villains who proved themselves stronger than them? He'd be embarrassed entitling himself as their father!

Gru wouldn't ignore what he did, either.

"I'm sorry for everything I said, okay?" Gru lowered his voice, hoping Lucy wouldn't awaken at his shouting. He didn't want to interrupt her well-earned rest, but he knew how much she disliked the tension recently. He sighed, "Nothing's going tu work if yu don't forgive me. De one priority right now is my daughters, so I suggest yu accept what's in de past and realise dat de real me is back."

The grip loosened a little. Dru shut his eyes, repeating those words. At least Gru mentioned something that he agreed with: The girls being top priority. Even they wouldn't enjoy watching their father fight with their uncle. As siblings themselves, they always managed to make-up for their sisterly brawls. He could have some decency in proving who was the adult here.

Dru sighed, "I suppose."

Gru furrowed his eyebrows at his brother. He couldn't determine what that meant. Were they okay? Yes? No? _Gosh_ , why does his brother have to be so dramatic?

"We can be brothers again," Dru smirked, opening his arms wide open like he held a large beach ball, "if you give me a bro hug."

Gru sneered, "A what?"

"C'mon, bro hug!"

Staring at his open arms like he suggested that should murder someone, Gru scoffed, "Nope, nuh-uh. Dat's stupid."

"A bro hug is _awesome_!" Dru opposed, not letting his arms rest until his brother accepted the hug.

After a long moment, realising that Dru wouldn't give up, Gru groaned, "Fine, only so yu can shut up."

Dru cheered as his brother gave him a hug, patting him on the back. That physical pain from their punches weren't noticeable anymore, as the resolution of the hug fixed their friendship. Right now, they couldn't notice if they made their father proud, but at least they both had a mother to prove that they'll have each other's back no matter what. They were brothers, that's what they do.

After almost strangling Gru with his hug, Dru loosened his grip and grinned, "So, you and Lucy are good, too?"

His mind shot directly backwards again. A beam appeared on Gru's face as he recalled his and Lucy's passionate way of making up. "Oh yeah, definitely. _Very_ good."

"Well, I figured that," Dru sniggered. He spotted Gru's suspicious glance, which sent him doubting with laughter, "That bed gave away a lot, and next time can you try not to shake the whole ship? I almost fell out my chair! Even my coffee couldn't stay in the mug!"

Slapping his knee, Dru chuckled at his brother's tomato-coloured face. One of the best aspects of having married siblings - he loved their relationship more than anyone else's, and the best part was teasing Gru and Lucy whenever he liked.

He elbowed Gru, "I won't mention Lucy's attempt to keep quiet either, she's _extremely_ vocal."

Slapping Dru's arm away from him, Gru shook his head and chuckled, "Go to bed, idiot. I'll keep watch."

Calming his laughter - experiencing chest pain from joking way too hard - Dru raised from his seat and grinned, "Night, brother."

"Hey, Dru?" Gru called before Dru slipped into the bottom deck. He offered a grateful smile, "Thank you for taking care of Lucy. I couldn't stand knowing dat she's been alone, and I appreciate yu helping her."

For some reason, despite his feelings disappearing for her, Dru recalled how his thoughts reacted around Lucy when they were alone. His heart ached at the fact that Gru could kiss Lucy whenever he liked, yet he felt like the worst brother in the world. If they switched roles - Dru being the one who married Lucy, and Gru attempting to comfort her like he did - that would've been a different story. No brother dishonoured the other.

"Uh, yeah..." Dru scratched his nape. Without another word, he climbed down the ladder into the bottom floor and exhaled. Once he stepped into the lower floor that held two large beds, Dru couldn't help but stare at Lucy.

Fortunately, the blanket covered her naked form. Gru wouldn't be stupid enough to leave Lucy lying there without cover if he knew Dru would enter too. A fiery halo of red hair spread across her head, reminding him of a beautiful angel floating above the clouds. Yet, nothing could beat her smile. Something he missed with a great passion. The main feature of Lucy that brightened every single mind in the universe - that satisfied beam, knowing her family were going to be safe. Their daughters _will_ be rescued.

Resting his sore back on the bed, Dru chuckled himself to sleep knowing one key thing: The gang were all back together.


	9. Chapter 9 - Family

Before morning arose, Gru received a call from Dr. Nefario before his eyelids collapsed. When the trio decided the next day couldn't be better than before, they were over the moon once informed that the airship had been fixed. The trio reassembled; the airship prepared itself for takeoff. Finally, no more stretched minutes threatened their friendship or Gru and Lucy's daughters.

"That Nefando is _incredible_!" Dru ran his fingers through his hair without care, gasping as he scrunched his hair. "How old even is that guy?"

"I'm not sure," Gru shrugged, "he never tells me his birthday because he doesn't like de attention."

Lucy tapped her lips with a finger, "I'd go for...a hundred and forty.

His statement arises silence inside the cabin. Gru and Dru stared at Lucy, their eyes the size of plates. Peering between them, she shrugged. Was there something she said? Their expressions erupted laughter from inside their chest, a special feeling she hated for its absence. Maybe her comment must've been funny, as they all clutched their gut from laughing so hard.

Dru guffawed, " _What_?!"

"It's just a theory!" Lucy chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

What a perfect memory. Now, all they needed were the girls to add to it.

Gru switched the subject, adjusting the driver's seat so his hands could read the handlebars. "Okay, let's get dis baby back on de road!"

Gripping her husband's arm, Lucy spoke to herself, "We're coming girls, don't you worry no more."

"Hooray!" Dru cheered in the background, Nothing's going to stop us now."

However, something stopped them at that precise moment. Famous last words weren't Dru's favourite use of language, as he faced situations he swore wouldn't occur. Once again, he failed.

Lucy and Dru's minds buzzed from the excitement and anticipation, which distracted their minds from the noises that occurred outside. Fortunately for Gru, he developed advanced hearing. His grin disappeared. The grip on the handlebars loosened. Every limb inside his body froze. Closing his eyes, he attempted listening to those unfamiliar sounds - constant rustling of leaves, murmurs, _clicks_ and _clangs_ like someone reloaded their gun.

Wavering his arms about, Gru's signal caused Lucy and Dru's cheers to die down. "Shh, did yu hear dat?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gru leapt from the chair and peered down the ladder leading toward the airship door. A small, circular window had been placed at the top middle of the door, so he noticed two shadows blocking the sunlight. Somebody found the airship. He glanced at Lucy and Dru, who kept silent as they reached for the nearest weapon. Lucy grasped her trusty flamethrower - always by her side - whilst Dru blindly fiddled with his large can of hairspray.

They crept down the ladder one-by-one, exchanging suspicious glances. Should they open the door? Maybe some lost explorers managed to find something interesting in their boring hours, or perhaps kids playing hide-and-seek.

Yet, what lurked beyond the door as Gru opened it happened to be neither an explorer or a child. All three mirrored their reactions to a trio of children bumping into a ghost in a graveyard. Except for Dru muttering, "Oh, shit..."

"Well, well, well..." That daunting voice reappeared after listening to her on Margo's phone. "If it isn't the Despicable Trio."

Zig & Zag grinned in unison. Surrounding them were the six agents who attacked them in the air and on the ground. Honestly, do they ever give up?!

"Did you guys never play hide-and-seek as a kid?" Zig chuckled, "I would've thought by our recent attacks, you'd have the brains to hide better than... _this_."

Her hand gestured to the fallen airship. For once, advice needed to be given. Their attempt to stay hidden was...appalling.

"I call dibs on Baldy's hot wife!" One of the agents called, pointing a grubby finger toward Lucy.

An immense staring contest began. Gru and Lucy's focus whizzed across Zig & Zag, debating whether it'd be appropriate to murder them or negotiate with them. Dru's legs almost gave way, before he steadied himself against the airship door. Two agents guffawed at him, causing everyone to storm closer toward the trio.

Gru finally broke the silence, yelling, " _Run_!"

Any direction would do. Their feet sprinted toward the river, leaping across the water in hopes that'd slow them down. Nope. Zig & Zag, along with their henchmen, chased behind.

Gru led the way, Lucy following behind, and Dru struggling to keep his breath at the tail. Feet stumbled over mountains of leaves and scattered rocks. Their heads ducked in unison as they heard an echoing _bang_ from a shotgun. The bullet fired into a thick tree, inches from Gru's head!

"Where are...we running...to?!" Dru exhaled, losing his breath due to the wind whacking his face. Strand of hair spread across his eyes, causing him to slow down at certain points. "We...we can't run forever!"

"Until we shake them off!" Lucy yelled over the whistling wind.

Dru resumed following Lucy. Coping her footsteps. His eyes focusing on how she moved: leaping over invisible objects, crouching whenever another _bang_ filled their ears, and-

 **Whack**!

" _Ahh_!" he groaned in pain. A great, pooling pain smacked Dru in the face. Whilst busy watching Lucy; hoping he'd become confident copying her, he collided with a massive tree.

"Dru!" Lucy gasped, slipping as she turned back.

His snow-white clothing happened to be the only figure she spotted. As she knelt down beside Dru, checking if he'd been shot, Lucy didn't expect Zag's gloved fist swiping her jaw. She released a yelp, but refused to scream as his boot rested against her stomach. Exaggeration or not, Lucy thought her ribs were cracking underneath it.

Zag chuckled like venom pouring into his voice, "Finally, both of your pretty mouths can shut up."

Gru never glanced back. He continued running. Until, every single sound behind him died down. No footsteps other than his own. His deep breathing the only sound that filled his ears. Turning his head, Gru's heart plummeted to his stomach when he realised that Lucy and Dru weren't even behind him anymore.

"Lucy? Dru?" Gru screamed. His eyesight became fuzzy, causing a challenge whilst finding his wife. Where were they?!

As soon as his sight returned, a fist to his temple treated his worries. Collapsing in a blanket of dry leaves, Gru called Lucy's name one last time before losing all the consciousness he owned.

* * *

Somebody screamed. Who's voice was it? Gru couldn't be sure, as their scream pierced his mind thoroughly. But the pitch died down. He realised that the scream belonged to nobody, but his own pounded head. Groaning, Gru massaged his temples, pleading over and over for the agony to stop.

A blinding light shone, like an intimidating spotlight. Gru prepared to steal this chance, glancing around the unknown room he'd been imprisoned. However, a fierce hand grasped the hood on his spy suit, forcing him to his feet.

"Move it." A voice growled inside Gru's ear, shoving him through the doorway that lead to a dim-lit hall.

Two familiar voices cried in protest. Gru peered behind his shoulder, discovering Lucy and Dru being shoved into the middle of the hall. He would've screamed at them to run for their lives, find the girls, and escape. Turned Agents guarded every door, window, and vent inside the room.

Zig & Zag stood in the centre of the room.

"On your knees, all of you," Zag ordered whilst polishing his blade with the hem of his jacket. "We're all gonna have a _fun_ night, aren't we dear?"

Gru yelped as the Turned agent guided him to the floor, punching his shoulder in order to make him obey. Glancing at Lucy, he caught her anxious expression, but something about her appearance made him gasp. Somebody slashed her cheek. Dried up blood marked the area around her wound, since the cut dripped for hours afterward. Gru clenched his fists. Whoever did this to his wife would pay.

"Ah..." Zig broke the silence, "This is the best day of my entire _life_ , babe! Of course not to mention our wedding day," she traced a finger along his cheek. Gru almost retched.

Taking the clean blade from her husband's gloved hands, Zig pointed at each hostage after every word, "You. Never. Learn. I thought we made our point quite clear with our various attacks with you lot. I'm guessing you enjoyed the necklace?"

Zig winked at a rather furious-looking Gru. His teeth clenched, restraining a reply. Gru wanted nothing more but to snatch the blade from her grasp, ending this dilemma with unspeakable actions. But, his actions could've resulted in bigger problems.

Instead, Gru changed the subject. He snarled, "Where's our daughters?"

Her reaction mirrored a clown discovering another quirky structure for a balloon. A heinous laugh rose from her throats, but the familiarity of that voice spooked Gru and Lucy. Mocking. High-pitched...like Jillian. Except that voice didn't belong their irritating neighbour.

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Zig snickered, "Get a load of this, Tom. Our daughters."

Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach. "Wait a second... _Tom_?"

Noticing his wife's speechless mouth hanging open, Gru finished, "As in-"

Grasping the hem of his hood, Zag whipped the clothing away from his face. Gru and Lucy gasped in unison. Indeed, their main AVL enemy was indeed... "Tom Carnell, you're absolutely correct!"

Ever since he began working for the AVL, Gru only interpreted the Carnells as a snooty couple who appreciated themselves too much. Who despised Silas Ramsbottom given that he shared too much optimism even during their hardest times. Who adored Valerie Da Vinci for her selfishness and her loyalty towards the Carnells, as they pushed the newbies like cockroaches. All those insults showered over Gru and Lucy weren't just for enjoyment. Those insults manipulated their minds, distracting themselves from the three special girls that held higher importance in their lives.

Zig was Emily Carnell, and Zag was Tom Carnell. The two villains who hid below their abnormally large noses all this time.

Gru opened his mouth, but no words escaped. Instead, he rose himself from the ground - not a single thought about two Turned agents standing guard behind him - and swiped his clenched fist against Tom's jaw. Everything flowed inside his mind - a tsunami trapping thoughts - that even his heartbeat pumped inside his brain.

Whilst restrained, Gru didn't hesitate to tell, "Yu took our daughters...almost killed my wife and brother!"

Wincing as his knees colliding with the damp concrete beneath him, Gru hissed, " _I'll kill yu!_ "

"Oh, such a sob story," Zig complained. Her arms outstretched, " _Yaaaaaawn_."

Once the interpretation that Gru calmed down sunk in - although the ticking bomb remained inside his head - Emily clapped her hands like a headmaster beginning an assembly. "Now, you're wondering why we have you kneeling here. Why we took the girls, and tried to kill you three," she shook her head, "You have no idea how _furious_ we are."

"How furious _you_ are?" Lucy scoffed, "You might wanna come a little closer so I can punch you a million times, then we'll see whose furious!"

"Margo never mentioned us?" Emily stumbled backward, looking offended.

Gru clenched his fists. Can her face get anymore irritating? His fists itched to slap that ugly grin from her mouth.

"We're her _real_ parents," Emily revealed. "Today, you two are going to allow us to take our daughter back. More preferably, all three of them. They shouldn't really be split apart."

Gru and Lucy peered at each other. _What_?! Margo's birth parents were Emily and Tom Carnell? No. No, that...couldn't be right. This revolting couple couldn't have introduced Margo - one of the kindest teenagers - into the world. And they expected them to just...hand her over?

"Over my dead body, you won't!" Lucy yelled. Her mind urged to attack, but knowing a calmer mood would potentially save their daughters, she held back. "Gru gave them a loving home, and _we're_ giving them the life they deserve. They don't need you ruining their lives!"

Tom's gloomy face lit up all of a sudden. He knelt before Lucy, grinning, "Over your dead bodies, eh?"

Peering at his wife, Tom exchanged excited nods with Emily. The agents removed their grip from Gru, Lucy and Dru. Were they being released? No, that wasn't much a villainous action. From experience, Gru never let his hostages escape with a warning. Instead, Emily and Tom aimed their guns at Gru and Lucy, shoving Dru to the side. A waste of a bullet.

Emily grinned at Lucy, "Let's kill you both at the same time, so no sad faces can ruin this moment."

" _No_!" Dru screamed, stumbling in front of Gru and Lucy. Both arms outstretched, beginning to huddle them close to him, but instead a Turned agent reacted accordingly.

A cry slipped from Dru's mouth as they grasped a fistful of hair, shoving him away from his family. Given that his actions were a mistake, he still saved his family from murder. Yet perhaps a beating wasn't what he wished for. Several agents stomped on his arms and legs, whilst another raised their shotgun.

" _Don't_!" Emily warned, holding up a finger to the agent. She grinned at Dru, leaping on the spot. Her hands raised to her lips, expressing an admirable look toward Dru. "Now things have got interesting! Look everyone, Prince Charming's here to rescue you guys..."

Tom became quite uncomfortable watching his wife admire Dru's so-called _bravery_. Of course, Emily Carnell had been notified for flirting before they married, but sometimes that stored personality emerged whenever it wanted. Never understanding how to take a joke, Tom ordered the Turned agents, "Get rid of pretty face, he's a waste of our time."

So, a satisfied grin spread across his face as he observed Gru and Lucy's compressed expressions. They were skilled agents; any attempts to stop their method would get them killed immediately. Everyone watched as Dru kicked and screamed whilst being dragged across the damp floor. Away from his brother and his sister-in-law. Nobody could stop them now.

Margo kicked her sneaker against the wall before her, finding something distracting. It couldn't work. Nothing worked. This voice wouldn't escape her mind!

 _Gru and Lucy aren't your parents. They weren't the ones who brought you into this world._

 _No, no_! Margo screamed internally, _Stop this!_

Clutching her head, Margo bit her lip to refrain from screaming. What was this? Why are these thoughts bombarding her mind? They just wouldn't quit!

 _Think happy thoughts_ , Margo assured herself. Eyes clenched shut, she replayed the highlights of her life. Becoming adopted; saved from the horrible orphanage. Maybe it took a while to get used to her new father's gothic house, but nothing separated the true statement she whispered one night. _I love you._

That memory eased the pain - save for a dull ache. Maybe she could rest her head for a-

"Margo," Edith nudged her sister before she fell into a slumber, quivering. "I just heard someone scream."

Barely glancing at her sister, Margo shook her head and stuttered, "I-It's probably n-nothing."

"Are you okay, Margo?" Agnes touched her shoulder, "You're turning white, like a snowman."

Before Margo opened her mouth; almost snapping at her sisters so they'd leave her in peace, the same scream echoed through the hallway. Louder. Familiar. Lifting her head, Margo adjusted her askew glasses so she could view the blurred objects before their cell. Two figures heaved a large snowball-sized man across the floor, who complained and kicked his stick legs everywhere.

Edith and Agnes stumbled to their feet, crying in unison, " _Uncle Dru_!"

Recognising their squeaky voices, Dru snapped his head in the direction of his nieces and beamed, "Girls?! Hey!"

Dru's heart thumped inside his throat. _Oh my gosh...they're here!_

The shoves became harsher. Wincing as they slapped his shoulder, pushing him further away from the girls, "W-Wait, those are my nieces!" Dru protested, kicking one of the agent's seizing him where their private parts were.

They both released their strong grip on Dru's arm, causing him to stumble back and gaze at their tall frames overshadowing him. For once, Dru wasn't afraid. His fists raised, determined to fight for his nieces, shouting, " _Get back_!"

At first, Dru believed his skills were invincible. For some reason, the two agents froze. Speechless - save for the groans that erupted from their lungs. _Maybe_ , he thought, _my words scared them so much they can't even move!_ But even Dru couldn't believe his useless thought. The answer to his question stood before him as the two agents collapsed in a puddle from condensation, tapping a Mild Moose Tranquilliser on her wrist.

Almost lost for words, Dru chuckled as he stared at his saviour. "Cassie!"

"What are you doing on the ground, Fabio?" Cassie chuckled, holding out a hand for Dru to take. Before he could reveal his gratitude, she already twirled a bunch of keys on her finger, unlocking the girls' cell. Flicking her head in the hallway's direction, Cassie called, "Come on, we've got agents to save!"

Huddling the three girls behind him, Dru followed close behind Cassie. Agnes, the tiniest of the bunch, couldn't get a glimpse of what direction they tip-toed in. She only felt Edith press her against the wall, giving her the intention of peeking behind her. They all hid behind a corner, upon Cassie hearing Emily and Tom ordering four agents to follow Dru.

Everyone inhaled. Even the tiniest breath could've revealed their location. Fortunately, the footsteps travelled further down the corridor, giving the instruction for them to continue. To their surprise, Gru and Lucy were stuck in the next room.

Peering into the room, Margo prevented Agnes from rushing to their parents as she watched Emily and Tom interrogate them. Her heart plummeted as the two guns shimmered in sight.

They were going to murder them!

Margo gasped, running toward her Mom and Dad, screaming, " _Stop_!"

With her body tinier than her parents, the agents surrounding the room guffawed at her heroic instinct. This little girl attempting to protect her parents? With what, her glasses?

"Ugh, can I do this _without_ interruptions?!" Emily whined, wiping her forehead from sweat. She shook her head at Margo, "I tried warning you, sweetie. You're siding with the wrong-"

" _No_."

Emily's words came to a standstill. Margo interrupted her. Did her own daughter just... _reject_ her? Clenching her fists, her voice spoke calmly, "Margo-"

"Gru and Lucy are my _real_ parents, and I would never leave them for two horrible people like you!"

No words brushed past Gru's ears. Crying wasn't a normal nature for him, but if he felt in the appropriate environment - not kneeling on damp concrete whilst facing a gun barrel almost piercing into his forehead - his heart would've burst. No love felt stronger than the infinite love he developed for his three daughters.

Some words were taken into account, however shimmering in the corner of Lucy's eye, a needle doused with Manipulation Serum lay abandoned on the floor.

Clenching her teeth, Emily ordered Tom to restrain Margo beside Gru. She almost didn't realise behind her Lucy slipping her hand around the needle and punching the agent that held her. Her own heartbeat thumped inside her ears, "Well, if that's what you-"

Her words dissolved into an uncontrollable shriek. Lucy crept behind her as she spoke, plunging the needle into Emily's neck; looking away as the sight made her squeamish. Nevertheless, an empowered grin spread across her face. _Finally_. Revenge for the horrible events that occurred in their lives that week.

"I don't think so, Emily." Pride flowed inside her tone. Finally. They beat her. Nothing could protect Emily Carnell anymore. She eventually received a taste of her own medicine. "Your luck is dead, just like your sense of humour."

Gru cheered in relief, " _Yes_ , honey!"

Winking at her husband, Lucy released the dazed Emily Carnell. Observing one of their most formidable nemesis' submit to their control filled Gru and Lucy with pride. _They saved their daughters and the world again. They beat them._

Lucy's professional expression restored. "Now, you're under arrest for-"

"You bitch!" Tom roared, raising his dagger above Lucy. Dru and the girls gasped, forgetting about Emily's husband. He stormed toward the couple, "You Turned my-"

 _ZZZZSSSSSTTT_!

All of a sudden, Tom performed the wildest version of a Micheal Jackson tribute. Blue sparks penetrated his body like lightning strikes. Every limb quivered and jerked. His eyes bulged like fish eyes. It was rather amusing, until he collapsed with a gasp.

Gru and Lucy stared between the dazed Emily and her unconscious husband, to Cassie holding Lucy's significant weapon. The Lipstick Taser.

Cassie shook her head, handing Lucy back her Taser and resting a hand on her hip. "I just saved your ass _twice_ , so why can't I be promoted just like you?"

Lucy chuckled, laying a hand on Cassie's shoulder. If _she_ became director, her best friend would've been promoted in a heartbeat. "Hey, whatever you need, I've got your back."

"M-Maybe I could force her?" Dru raised his hand. Everyone stared at him like he suggested the wildest idea, causing him to lower his hand. Fiddling with his filthy scarf, he stuttered, "I-I mean...because you deserve it!"

Cassie chuckled at his comment, enlightening Dru's embarrassment. She launched herself into his arms, however, giving him a large hug. Being one of the most affectionate human in the world, Dru returned the hug with a large smile toward Gru and Lucy's direction.

Gru's attention turned directly toward his daughters. "Oh, gurls," his voice brittled. Cradling their three daughters with one arm and Lucy with the other, Gru sighed, "I'm so glad yu're safe."

Edith mumbled against his scarf, "When we stick together, we'll always be safe."

Margo cringed. _When we stick together_. That Manipulation serum almost destroyed her relationship with her family. She shuddered to imagine herself running away, controlled by those two sly people that were...not her parents. No matter what, Margo would never call them by that title. She snuggled into her Mom and Dad, repeating inside her head, _These are my parents._

"I love yu," Gru kissed them all on the forehead, "My favourite gurls in the world."

Gru and Lucy were satisfied with that familiar pool of bliss, knowing that their daughters were safe in their arms.


	10. Chapter 10 - Promise

Returning from New York to California shortened to half a day. As a matter of fact, Dr. Nefario forgotten his Booster-Jet installations he made two years ago, for a quick getaway. Gru almost had a seizure once he found out.

Every single Turned agent - 53 to be exact - had become their normal selves once again. Families of those agents threw a party that exact day Zig & Zag were sentenced to thirty years in their underwater prison. Everyone seemed either shocked or amused at the fact that Emily and Tom Carnell were the culprits. Some wouldn't have suspected a thing, whilst others threatened to murder them. Despite the reactions, the appreciation sprinkled over Gru and Lucy brightened their minds further.

Both families were secure. The Gru family, and the AVL family. Even Valerie Da Vinci couldn't help but crack a smile.

As they walked away from Emily and Tom Carnell for the final time - locked away in their own damp cell, mirroring how they treated the girls - they could see Tom's disturbing glare in their minds and hear the shrill echoes of Emily's voice shriek, "You two are dead! D'ya hear me? _Dead_!"

Gru chuckled in his signature low laughter, never losing his grip on Lucy's hand and snickering, "Good luck with dat."

Now for the most difficult situation. Being shoved under the spotlight, telling her heroic tale of saving their daughters and defeating Zig & Zag without permission onto the field from the AVL: Explaining everything to Valerie Da Vinci.

Obedient as always, Lucy sat with a straight posture in her chair. Hands glued to her lap; eyes focused on Miss Da Vinci. Her lips were pursed, internally compressing everything she wished to say: All the pain, tears, love and terror they all went through just for their daughters. Being faced with an expressionless face from Miss Da Vinci wasn't comforting at all. Lucy wanted nothing more but to punch her fish-lipped face. _C'mon, cut us some slack!_

Whereas Gru slumped in his chair the minute he stepped into Da Vinci's office. Not a single bone in his body seemed bothered for a meeting, not when he wished to spend time with his family. Every so often, as they told their shorter version of their mission - nobody brought up the necklace ever since Lucy found out - Gru glanced at his watch. An hour already passed. Time that should've been spent with his daughters. _8:47pm, really_?!

"Not like this surprises you or anything, but I've been eavesdropping some irritating conversations that have been distracting most of my agents from work." Valerie stated. Locking eyes with Lucy, she crossed her arms and lowered herself face-to-face with her. Those heels clicked like a ticking bomb, awaiting Lucy's doom. "Do you think you're fit enough to become the director of this league, Agent Wilde?"

 _Oh god, not this situation again!_

"No!" Lucy cried, holding her hands in a surrendering posture. "No, no! Of course not, Miss, I never came up with the idea. That was only when the Carnells were here, nothing to do with me! I mean, it _would_ be an honour having that priority...b-but I'd never see myself in a position so...so high!" Those last syllables tumbled out of her mouth like an avalanche of excuses. _Maybe one day she could make her parents proud even more._

Valerie cocked her brow, but returned to a professional posture; saving Lucy the pain of being punched. "As director, I won't lie," she offered a forced smile, "You'd be capable."

" _But_ , if I hear this propaganda bullshit comes out of your mouth at any point, your promotion will be _abolished_!"

"Okay...!" Lucy cried, before noticing Miss Da Vinci's face-slashing glare. She sighed, " _Ma'am_."

Straightening her dress and restoring her casual expression - nothing more than a sneer - Valerie ordered them back to work immediately. She slumped herself in the desk chair, sipping her lemonade. Almost forgetting another presence in the room.

Until Dru raised his voice, "Woah, wait!" His hands placed firmly on Cassie's shoulders, withdrawing her from the shadows. "What about Cassie? She's been an angel-well, a _hero_!"

Something different arose inside his heart when Cassie locked gazes with him. He remembered how he appreciated Lucy's company - maybe how the guilt subsided around Cassie; that's why his mind felt fuzzy with sunshine. Nobody forbade him from affectionately liking her. Dru stumbled, "I-I saw how she attacked those Turned agents, and even saved my brother and sister-in-law's lives! Surely, you wouldn't leave her out?"

Valerie's jaw dropped. She glanced between Gru and Lucy, pointing at Dru with her purple-coloured pen, "I'm sorry, who the heck invited this dweeb into my office?"

Dru whined, "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

Valerie chewed her pen, glancing up and down at Cassie. Finally, she shrugged, "Yes, Miss Danvers. I suppose your nervous ass deserves some credit."

Snatching a silver-coloured binder from her desk, Valerie flicked through the pages and finally found a spare page. She scribbled down Cassie's name whilst informing her, "I'll promote you alongside Agent Gru and Agent Wilde. _Advanced Agents in the Field._ Congratulations, Miss Danvers."

Gasping; covering her mouth from emitting the sound a little louder than expected, Cassie uttered her word of thanks. _Advanced Agents in the Field_ , alongside Lucy! That's all she ever wanted since her first day! Her excitement must've been apparent, seeing that Lucy outstretched her arms and hugged her tight. Well, when you're the best mentor in the entire league, what could you expect?

Valerie wavered her arms about, yelling, "Don't start blabbering about it. Happy ending, _hooray_ , now get back to work!"

Gru, Lucy, Dru and Cassie left the director's office without restoring. Nobody wanted to Conroe a conversation with Valerie Da Vinci, mainly to avoid a parade of insults wherever possible.

Cassie gripped Dru's arm, tilting her head, "You _really_ wanted me to get a promotion?"

"Of course!" Dru blurred with a grin. Until he realised how loud his voice emitted - several agents glanced from their paperwork and stared at him - he lowered his voice and smiled, "I mean, you deserve it."

They both exchanged embarrassed smiles. Neither knew exactly how love worked, nor how to tell if love overcame them and how they should cope with it. Yet, just that single, overwhelming feeling mirrored a warm ocean wave embracing their hearts. The best feeling was love.

"Well, I think you deserve a special phone number," Cassie winked.

Dru's heartbeat raced as Cassie rummaged through her handbag. Ten awkward seconds passed without anything new emerging from within. Groaning, Cassie lowered her head, "Damn, I'm not as organised as Lucy, I'm afraid."

One hand retrieved from the handbag, whilst the other searched for a pen. Dru peered at Gru and Lucy with a cocked brow. Lucy offered a positive wink - she experienced plenty of dates with Gru to realise where this situation headed.

Feeling a hand close around his, Dru's attention toward Cassie restored. She clicked the pen before rolling up Dru's coat sleeve. Flickering her sight toward him, hoping this wasn't too awkward, Cassie began writing her number across his skin. Something intimate lurked in the air as the ink made contact with his skin; Dru swore never experienced this feeling before. Instead of lowering his spirits with a mocking eye roll, Gru beamed knowing that his brother deserved Cassie: someone as equally awkward and caring. As for Lucy, she couldn't help the overwhelming pace of her heart from witnessing such an adorable scene.

Once Cassie's full name glided across Dru's wrist, she popped the pen into her handbag and grinned. His eyes flickered from the number to Cassie. Number to Cassie. Number to Gru to Lucy to Cassie. _He has her phone number!_

Her voice called as the elevator doors shut before her, "Call me anytime, Fabio."

Gru and Lucy exchanged amused glances. Before...

" _YES_!"

Letting out a cry, Gru jerked behind his wife. After Lucy couldn't control her laughter, he groaned at the fact that his brother's loud cheer frightened him for a second.

* * *

"Margo?" Gru tiptoed into the girly bedroom. Stepping over scattered teddy bears and board games, he reached his eldest daughter's bed, where an early teen lay by herself. Facing the wall. His fingers stroked her hair, "Honey, don't yu want tu play Hide and Seek?"

She wouldn't face him. Instead, a subtle shake of her head answered his question. There wasn't a single bone inside her body in the mood for fun. Everything dimmed before her, like all the happiness had been sucked from what she loved doing most. Not even her copy of _Harry Potter_ attracted her attention.

Something caught his eye. As her hair twirled around her shoulder, Gru noticed a patch that appeared scarlet compared to the rest of her skin. Instead of pestering her, Gru asked with a hint of suspicion, "Did dey hurt you?"

"They...they did things," Margo quivered. Before Gru reacted, thinking that what Zig & Zag done sounded much worse, she continued, "I would see memories-well, they weren't exactly memories. More like lies."

Gru bowed his head, "Yu managed tu fight it?"

Margo shrugged, "I don't know how, but I'm still scared about what would've happened if I couldn't fight it..."

That didn't ease the sinister taste on his tongue. A pathway of hell will be the only place the Carnells would walk across - how _dare_ they try to Manipulate his daughter? Trying to take her back through force. No parents should _ever_ be allowed children if their career involved villainy. Also, the mere fact that Margo could control those lies; keep her heart in its place, belittled Gru. He didn't try hard enough. Those screams and yells weren't enough. Why...why couldn't he fight it?

Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, Gru replied, "Sweetheart, don't worry about _if_. Yu're back home, safe from dem. I'll _never_ let dem take yu again."

Margo pressed her face into the pillow, soaking the fabric with tears. "I can't believe they were my..."

Stroking her back, Gru chuckled, "Well, I just hope Lucy and I are much better dan dem."

"Wh-What?! Of course you are!" Margo cried, latching onto her father's neck and hugging him tight. That exact moment mirrored the first time she told him _I love you._ "I couldn't have better parents than you..."

Gru held his eldest daughter. The Papa Wolf, protecting his kitten within his warm arms.

Descending down the staircase, Gru noticed how isolated his house became in the last ten minutes. Many hall lights dimmed. No footsteps from Lucy, Edith, Agnes, the Minions or Dru charging around the house. A sign of human presence couldn't be seen in his direction. Something wasn't right. Surely not an intruder? Gru and Lucy increased their methods of protection around the house, which appeared more complicated than interpreted. Compared to the neighbourhood, their house was massive. Several different entries gave said intruder an advantage.

"Eight...nine...ten!" Agnes' squeaky voice broke the silence. Gru immersed himself deep inside his thoughts that he hadn't realised his youngest daughter's voice calling out in the living room. "Ready or not, 'cause here I come!"

Agnes spotted Dru first. A large strand of hair stuck out from behind the crocodile couch; he spent a good five minutes brushing the rebellious strand back to its position. Edith hid behind the large iron maiden. Her giggles were located, and soon Agnes found her second. Gru glared at the large object, remembering the time that Edith accidentally shut herself inside it. _I should really get rid of that thing..._

Now, who's missing?

"Psst!" Dru whispered, pointing at Agnes' teddy bear chair. "She's here!"

Giggling like a giddy child at Christmas, Agnes sprinted toward the mountain of pillows on her chair and tossed them onto the floor one-by-one. Limbs of Lucy slowly emerged - her hair bunch first - until her shocked expression had finally been spotted. Agnes cheered, "Found you, Mom!"

"Aw, man!" Lucy punched the air, putting on a disheartened tone behind her smirk. "How do you always find me, sweetie?"

"Your hair, silly!" Agnes giggled as she touched Lucy's hair bunch. "It's like unicorn hair, so _fluffy_!"

Gru would've given up his entire night's sleep watching his family. Any childish game they played would've been a perfect memory. Yet, he remembered the special occasion tomorrow and raised his voice with guilt, "Okay, gurls. Say goodnight, big day tomorrow!"

Dru, Edith and Agnes groaned in protest, not even a single sign of exhaustion in their expressions. Edith pointed out with high hopes, "But we don't have school tomorrow, Dad."

Lucy skipped behind husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and cheering, "Buuuuuut, you're gonna need lots of energy for Super Silly Fun Land!"

Gru almost shielded his ears as Edith and Agnes both screamed, " _Yaaaaaaay_!" before dashing upstairs for a full-night recharge.

Lucy couldn't be jollier standing beside her husband, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek and hugging his large form.

"Super Silly Fun Land, you say?" Dru cocked his brow. A wide grin slowly formed across his cheeks, hoping Gru and Lucy noticed the implication of his question. The fun presented itself in the name - of course he wanted an invite!

Gru rolled his eyes, "Yu can come too, I suppose."

" _Yes_!" Dru cheered, outstretching both of his arms and slinging them around the couple. "I love you guys!"

After realising his brother wasn't comfortable with his suffocating hug, Dru released the couple from his grip. Instead, his hands rose to his chest, "You know, being a villain is okay. But spending time with my family is so much _better_!"

Gru sighed, opening his mouth once he assured himself that Lucy and Dru were listening completely, "I know a lot happened whilst we were rescuing de girls, mainly because of what I said."

Nobody recalled the mission's events ever since Gru restored his relationship with Lucy and Dru. Lucy feared this situation would haunt one of them - her husband mostly. What could they do, even though she wished there could've been a remedy? The past couldn't be restored, but the present would always be thrown in the spotlight for resolutions.

Grasping his arm, Lucy lay her head against him and said, "You didn't mean it, sweetie. It was never your fault."

His head rested against hers. "Still, yu should know dat I'd _never_ leave yu and de gurls."

For one of the unique moments in Gru's life, he initiated a satisfying hug between the three. Lucy and Dru didn't reject - their arms all entwined together, binding their family knot. "No matter what, you'll be my super-beautiful wife," he glanced at Dru, stifling a laugh, "and you'll be my dweeb brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Dru protested, but soon beginning a laughing fit between the three. Well...maybe his family could call him that.

Lucy beamed, "We should promise that no matter what method a villain uses to try and separate us, we'll always stick by each other's side."

Gru and Dru peered at each other, nodding in agreement. Lucy held out both her pinkie fingers, "Pinky swear."

Similar to a blood oath - more like finger oath - Gru, Lucy and Dru entwined their smallest fingers together. Something a group of ten year olds would commit, but more or less faithful. Those five seconds lasted an eternity. Everything bound together: their infinite love for each other - whether is was romantic, brotherly, or an in-law love, and the sworn promise that no enemy should _ever_ separate them again.

"Well, I gotta go," Dru pranced toward the door, "Those Minions are calling me for Heist Planning!"

Before Dru doubled-over in hysterics, pouring relief into Gru and Lucy's pale faces. "I'm joking! Your-your faces...!"

Charging toward the door, Dru cheered, "Long live the Despicable Trio!" before leaving the Gru household and departing for his own mansion in Freedonia.

Gru and Lucy chuckled together. Sure, Emily and Tom Carnell registered them by that title, but something about that name had a nice ring to it. Like a group of superheroes. If that's who they were identified as, they'd all accept it in an enthusiastic heartbeat.

Upon glancing at the digital clock on the fireside - 10:27 - Lucy yawned and stumbled back a little. Gru chuckled at her clumsiness, but couldn't help thinking how endearing she appeared whilst sleepy.

Hoisting her tiny body into his arms, Gru nuzzled their noses together, "Yu look like yu need some sleep, little lady."

Throwing her head back, Lucy chuckled, "Stop calling me that, it's so cheesy!"

"And _honeybear_ is acceptable for yu?" Gru snickered.

"Hey," Lucy raised a finger, almost bursting from laughter as she touched his nose, "that's the _perfect_ nickname for you!"

Laughing together like total dorks, Gru and Lucy ascended up the stairway. Lucy nestled closer into her husband's chest, hearing his heart's familiar beats that soothed her whenever they fell asleep. Everything finally resolved. Nobody could take Gru and their daughters away from her again.

Gru hummed contentedly as his wife relaxed in his arms, as he walked toward their daughter's bedroom to check on them. This would become one of happiest memories of his life. Something his mind latched onto; preventing any negative thoughts away.

Wait... _happy memories_!

That's what Gru needed. A montage proving his mind how beautiful his life became, and how each day progressed better and better. His family was what he needed to picture. Adopting the girls. Playing tea-parties. Tucking their daughters into bed. Meeting Lucy. Their first date. The wedding day. _That's what he needed to think!_

Half a tonne rose from his chest. The other half cursed him for not realising before, but Gru repeatedly convinced himself that this situation finished. Zig & Zag were no more.

With his free hand, Gru opened the bedroom door. Margo, Edith, and Agnes were sound asleep. A few tosses and turns, but nevertheless happy, sleepy smiles on their faces. Words erupted from Edith - probably about her recent fight with a bad guy - making Gru and Lucy laugh. The mobile Minion twirling above Agnes, who slept like a newborn baby. And Margo, who received the best night's sleep she had in ages.

"D'aww," Gru cooed, drawing his wife closer toward him. "Our little princesses."

Melting into his arms, Lucy watched her daughters sleep with drowsy eyes. Sleep attempted to dominate her. Yet, nothing could drag her into dream world when their daughters were a perfect sight to behold.

 _Their daughters._


End file.
